


When the World Found Out

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fighting (not between Ace and 2D), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tags will update over time, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: 2D and Ace had kept their relationship a secret outside the band. But, when word gets about their supposed affair, how will all the new unwanted attention affect them now?





	1. The Question

An alarm was ringing in his ear. Why was an alarm going off? It’s way too early to be getting up already, the sun hadn’t even risen. What day was it again? Oh! Right, they had an early morning interview with a popular music interviewer who wants to know about The Now Now. 2D needed to be up early and ready for that, he and his sleeping partner. Though, even as his partner began to stir next to him he continued to lay dead tired. He hated getting up early.

“Stu? You up? No way you can sleep through an alarm that annoying.” Ace’s tired voice mumbled, the audible sound of a hand reaching to click the ear blaring sound off.

“Mmm…” Was all 2D could manage to get out, curling tighter against his pillow.

“Ok, you’re awake. But you still need to get up, mkay?” Ace told him, the feeling of his hands wrapping around his torso only made him grumble more.

“No one should ever have to be up this early…” 2D sighed, turning into Ace’s hold and pressing his face against his bare chest.

“Well, members of a popular band who have an important interview to attend have to be. So come on, let’s get your sleepy butt up and into the shower.” Ace’s hand around his torso lowered to grab his thighs and he lifted him up limply into his hold. 

“No…” 2D lightly hit his back in protest, but Ace slipped out of bed and continued to hold him up with ease.

“What’s it going to take to wake a guy like you up, huh?” Ace asked, pulling back to look at his tired face.

2D’s eyes blinked, focusing on the bassist’s face in front of him. Ace looked equally as tired, hair ruffled and eyelids heavy. Though, 2D imagined his erratic hair and dark bags under his eyes made him look even more worse off. No matter how bad he didn’t want to leave the bed, he always appreciated Ace being there to kick him out of it. It definitely made getting up in the morning go by quicker than it used to now that he had a motivator. One of the upsides of having Ace for a boyfriend. 

“Hmm, how bout a kiss?” 2D asked, head leaning to where their foreheads touched.

“You have morning breath, but if it’s what I got to do.” With that, Ace closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss against the singer’s lips.

2D’s hands came up and settled in his hair, leaning into his lips as he sleepily kissed him back. When that kiss was done, he proceeded to pepper a few more soft smooches against his cheek before resting his head against Ace’s shoulder contently.

“Better?” Ace asked, leaning his head against 2D’s.

“Mhm…” Was all 2D got out.

“Good,” Ace chuckled softly then began to walk toward the bathroom, “Shower time, now. For the both of us.”

Eventually Ace set 2D down, the cold tiles of the bathroom alone almost waking the sleepy singer up. However, once the water from the shower hit his back he instantly tensed up and jumped.

“Cold!” He yelled, almost bumping into Ace next to him.

“It’s the only way I’ve come to find that gets you up, sorry babe.” Ace explained, moving to turn the temperature up a bit warmer now that 2D was awake.

“You’re cruel.” 2D grumbled, letting his hair get soaked by the now soothing lukewarm water.

“I do it out of love, promise.” Ace grinned, reaching for the shampoo as he began to lather his dark hair.

“Yeah?” 2D reached down and squeezed Ace’s butt, causing the bassist to yelp. “I did that out of love too.”

Ace looked back at 2D with a glare, but his mouth quickly formed a smile and all 2D could do was laugh softly. Ace pulled the singer into his hold and rolled his eyes, placing a kiss against his chin.

“Taking showers with you is never a boring time. Do that again though, I may slip and take both of us down.” Ace told him, reaching up to begin to rub shampoo into 2D’s own hair.

“Haha, then neither of us would be able to attend the interview.” 2D closed his eyes at the gentle feeling of Ace’s fingers trailing over his scalp.

“Nice try, Stu. But we aren’t getting out of it.” Ace said, pulling his hands away once 2D’s hair seemed good and sudsy.

“Damn, worth a shot.” 2D shrugged, then moved to lay his head back under the water to rinse out the soap.

They carried on with the rest of their shower until each individual was cleaned and fresh. 2D stepped out first, ruffling his hair with the towel before drying off the rest of his body and wrapping it snuggly around his waist. 

He stepped in front of the mirror and looked himself over. Bags were still under his eyes, but he definitely seemed more awake. His hair still a wet mess, but he decided letting it air dry would be what’s best for it. He picked up his toothbrush, squeezing a dollop of toothpaste onto the bristles before he began brushing away at his teeth. Ace arrived to stand by his side, reaching into a drawer to grab his blow dryer and began to dry his wet locks. Ace looked over at 2D, who proceeded to give him a wide toothpaste filled smile. Ace responded by pointing the direction of the blow dryer in his face and laughing.

Once their morning routine of getting ready in the bathroom was complete, the pair exited to begin rummaging through their clothing to try and find nice outfits to wear to the interview. 

“This is my first televised interview. Should I come off as humble or enticing?” Ace asked, lifting up two different shirts for 2D to pick from.

“Oh, definitely that pink one. I like how it fades to white at the ends.” 2D told him as he slipped on a light blue dress shirt.

“He has spoken.” Ace threw the other shirt aside and began to put on the one that had been chosen.

2D continued on with his own outfit, throwing on a pair of white pants and even strapped on a pair of black suspenders. As he slid on his socks and brown boots, he watched as Ace put the rest of his outfit together.

Ace complemented his pink button up with black dress pants and white boots. He then reached into a drawer to pull out a necklace with an ace symbol attached and clicked it around his neck.

“What do you think? Not too distracting?” Ace asked, posing for 2D.

“Quite enticing, like you said. Don’t worry about being too appealing, though. I look humble enough to even it out.” 2D told him, gesturing at his own outfit. 

“Really? You look enticing to me, though, might just be me.” Ace shrugged, giving him a smirk.

2D grinned and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Ace’s neck, looking down at him lovingly. Ace’s hands came to rest against his back, rubbing it lightly as he looked back up at 2D with adoring eyes. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, holding one another tighter as it grew more passionate.

2D pulled away and began to play with the ace symbol at the end of Ace’s necklace, looking back up at him with a raised brow.

“Come on, now. Let’s eat and go greet the others before we waste too much time.” 2D said and left Ace’s hold to head for the door of their bedroom.

“Okay, we can waste time later, yeah?” Ace asked, walking by him with a wink.

2D simply hummed an “mhm” and followed Ace out the door. The two headed down the stairs and found Noodle and Russel busy doing their own things to get ready for the interview. Noodle was preoccupied with doing her makeup and eating breakfast at the same time, 2D had to give her mad props. Russel was sitting on the couch watching the tv while also polishing his favorite pair of shoes. 

Ace practically ran into the kitchen when he saw the buffet laid out, meats, fruits, all sorts of breakfast goodies for them to enjoy.

“Producers had that sent to our door, treat it with kindness. I want to save the leftovers.” Russel called from the couch.

Ace turned to look back with a mouth stuffed with pastries and nodded. Russel sighed and turned his attention back to his boots. 2D chuckled and grabbed a sausage roll before taking his seat next to Russel on the couch. Munching on it quietly, he tuned into the channel playing on the tv. It was a news network that was covering a story about upcoming weather. 

“We’re expecting many inches of rain in the upcoming week with possible chances of flooding. We urge any viewers watching to take caution and plan ahead accordingly.” The weather lady reported, a bunch of percentages now displayed across the screen.

“Least it’s not going to storm today, suns’ shining and sky is clear.” 2D commented, looking out the window.

“True. It’d suck if it was storming and our interview got cut short or tvs lost signal.” Russel replied, eyeing his boots closely as he continued to scrub.

“Yeah, we timed it perfectly.” 2D nodded, leaning back into the couch.

“Coming up later : Aart Abrams and his interview with worldwide popular band, Gorillaz-”

“Oh! Turn it up guys!” Noodle yelled as she ran into the living room, flinging herself over the couch. 

2D watched Ace bustle quickly to join then as he reached for the remote and turned it up louder.

“Join Aart as he discusses with the band about The Now Now, the incarcerated Murdoc Niccals, and the bassist filling in his absence : Ace Copular.” As the announcer said Ace’s name, a picture of a headshot from one of the bassist’s photoshoots appeared on screen.

“That’s me! Look at that, I’m on tv!” Ace pointed, his mouth forming a wide fang filled grin.

“They chose a good picture for it, too. You look cute with those star glasses of yours.” 2D flirted, leaning over to look at the ex-gangster.

“Ok, lovebirds, shh. I’m trying to listen.” Noodle shushed the two, feet kicking eagerly in the air as she leaned further over the couch.

“-and listen in closely for when Aart asks the juicy question about one of their band members that’s been on everyone’s mind lately. This morning at 10am, stay tuned.” With that, the advertisement ended.

Each band member gave one another confused looks, unsure of what the last part meant.

“Juicy question?” Ace asked.

“What on earth did they mean by that?” Noodle asked.

“They probably only said that to catch people’s interest. They do this all the time on television. If anything, it’s probably about Doc’ in jail or something like that.” Russel told them as he slipped on his now perfectly polished boots.

“You’re probably right, still kinda weird though.” 2D mumbled, but his thoughts were quickly cut by the sound of a horn honking from outside their home.

“There’s our ride.” Russel said, standing from the couch.

“Oh! Shit-” Ace ran back into the kitchen, stuffing more of the breakfast goodies into his mouth.

“”What? I’m not even done with my makeup yet.” Noodle said, rushing to grab her supplies.

“They put makeup on us at the station anyway, Noodle. Don’t fret.” 2D told her as he stood.

“I know, but the stuff they use always makes my face itch. I’m just saving them time.” She called as she exited the kitchen with all her supplies stuffed in a bag. 

The band members all met up at the front door, each looking ready to go. 

Walking out the door, they all headed down the sidewalk to the car parked out front. Once each member had entered the vehicle and got situated the car drove off. The station was a good ways away, so that gave them a chance to finish adjusting their looks and discuss what they may say or do on air.

On the ride there, 2D decided to catch up on the sleep he’d been robbed of thanks to having to wake up so early, and laid his head gently against Ace’s shoulder. Eventually he felt the bassist slump against his own head and he smiled softly. He cuddled a bit closer to him before falling into a silent slumber.

As they slept, both were unaware to the soft clicking noise of a camera emitting from Noodle’s phone as she giggled to herself.

Once they neared the station, Russel’s hand tapped 2D’s arm to wake him. 2D groaned, yawning as he forced himself to wake up once again. Ace stirred next to him, rubbing his face as he woke up as well.

“Look alive, you two. Time to get out there.” Russel chimed as the car came to a halt.

Looking out the window, 2D observed the giant tv station building as it extended into the sky. All around them were fans cheering and holding up signs. Ace peeked over 2D’s shoulder and let out a surprised breath at the large gathering.

“Look at all our fans.” He exclaimed, finger pointing past 2D’s face. “Look! That sign has me on it. What’s it say?”

“Ace, I love you. Have my babies.” 2D said aloud with a laugh, turning to look at Ace; their cheeks pressing together in the process.

“Hmm, gonna have to pass. I’m taken.” He huffed, grinning at 2D and placing a kiss against his cheek.

“They don’t know that.” 2D chuckled, feeling Ace’s facial hair prick at his cheek.

“That’s what makes it so much sweeter.” Ace whispered back.

“Hey, guys. Time to go, remember?” Noodle said back to them as she exited the car.

“Well, time to go out and make a good impression. Ready?” 2D asked, slipping over the seats. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Ace replied as he put on his classic shades, taking a deep breath as he followed him out of the car.

Once all the bandmates had stepped out of the vehicle, screams erupted from all around them. Body guards stood to the sides, keeping back the reaching arms and eager fans ready to jump onto one if them if given the chance. They all waved and said their hellos, finally making it into the quietness of the station. 

“Is it like this everywhere you guys go?” Ace asked, joining back to 2D’s side.

“Only if they know where we’re going. Most the time they don’t recognize us when we’re out and about casually. Though, you’re going to be extremely hard to miss, Ace.” Russel told him as they headed to the elevator. 

“Guess I better get used to it.” Ace shrugged. 

Once the doors opened, they stepped inside and headed to the floor they’d been informed to go to. The elevator rose, eventually dinging and opening to the floor they’d chosen. Staff members and other workers bustled about the studio, and once they’d been spotted even more people appeared. Each band member was dragged to a dressing room to be made pretty, while Noodle politely dismissed her makeup artists to instead chat with them while she waited for the others to arrive. Once they’d all met up, they were sent to wait behind the backdrop of the set until it was time for them to step out.

“You look handsome, Ace.” 2D whispered to the bassist.

“Thanks, I’m surprised they even had my shade of green available.” Ace said as he patted his face. “You look good too, Stu.”

2D smiled and leaned back against Ace as he watched the tv screen above them. Russel and Noodle stood by their sides, all eagerly awaiting for their time to come. Aart Abrams came out and chatted for a bit before finally getting to the main topic of the interview.

“Today I’m joined by one of the world’s most beloved bands. You know them well, let’s hear it for Gorillaz!” 

Lights, music, and cheers were all around them as they stepped out from behind the backdrop. They all headed to the seats laid out for them, shaking Aart’s hand before they all sat down comfortably.

“I have got to say, it is a pleasure to be able to interview you guys. I’ve been dreaming of this day ever since Demon Days.”

“We’re happy to be here, Aart.” 2D replied, leaning back in his chair a bit.

“So, let me address the elephant in the room. Obviously this isn’t the usual Gorillaz band we’re all used to seeing. You have one missing : Murdoc Niccals. Shame, really. He seemed quite a character to meet.”

“Yeah, probably best Doc’ ain’t here. Wouldn’t want him soiling these nice chairs of yours.” Russel chimed, drawing laughter from the audience.

“Yeah, you want to keep this interview pg-13, dontcha?” Ace added, getting himself even more laughter.

2D chuckled to himself, it was nice seeing Ace adjusting to the spotlight like this. He’d worried about how his partner would do, but seeing how confident he looked now put him at ease. 

“Well, I don’t know, Mr. Copular. Not too familiar with you yet. You’re the replacement bassist, correct? What’s it been like being in Gorillaz for all these months?” Aart asked, gesturing in Ace’s direction.

“Well, the offer itself was unexpected. Doc’ just called me one day asking for a favor and at first I thought he’d passed out in a ditch from drinking too much, but no he just went to jail,” he paused as the crowd chuckled, “and he asked if I could fill in for him while he served his sentence. And, who wouldn’t say yes? It’s Gorrilaz! These guys were my favorite band when I was a teen and now… they’re my best friends.” 

“Even if you take my socks and wear them without asking?” Noodle chimed in.

“Hey, I like kitty-cat patterns too.” Ace retorted.

2D laughed along with the crowd, shaking his head at the mention of his boyfriend’s rebellious antics. 

“They keep me on my toes, so I keep them on their toes. Only fair.” Ace shrugged, finishing his response.

“You’re hilarious, Mr. Copular. Well, from your performance in The Now Now and presence on stage I think we can all agree we’re happy to have you in the band while Murdoc is away, right guys?”

The crowd cheered and Ace looked out upon them all with a goofy smile and wide eyes. He was relishing in the praise, and 2D couldn’t agree more that he earned it. 

“Now you, 2D. I must ask how has it been with Ace as your new bassist? Is he as good as Murdoc?”

“Heh, good as Murdoc?” 2D glanced over at Ace who was looking at him with curious eyes. 

2D wanted to be honest, there was no way Murdoc was tuning into this interview from jail anyway. He could say whatever he wanted to say....

“He’s even better.” 2D said, watching the smile on Ace’s face grow, “The way he plays is phenomenal. He also doesn’t treat us like crap and actually respects me and the rest of us. I couldn’t have asked for a better replacement, honestly.”

The crowd clapped in response and 2D could only smile back at Ace. Ace pat him on the back a few times before leaning back into his chair to nod at Aart.

“He’s such a sap.” Ace commented.

“Great to hear. Now before we continue on, I have to ask about something that was brought to my attention the other day by an anonymous source.”

The bandmates all looked at one another with confused looks, looking back to Aart as he turned in his seat.

“Now, this photo was emailed to me the other day and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I know only you could shine some truth on it.” 

As the band turned to look at the screen behind them, a photo of what looked to be outside a restaurant came into view. 2D recognized this restaurant instantly, and suddenly felt uneasy. As the photo finished fading in, 2D squinted at the figures behind the window. It wasn’t the best quality, but he could make out two individuals sat at a booth, leaning close to one another as they kissed. 

His heart immediately dropped. Eyes widening and his pulse shooting through the roof. It suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in around him, he became increasingly hot and sweaty. Next to him, he saw behind his shades that Ace had the same reaction. His mouth was agape, hands shaking, and breathing unsteady as he looked up at the photo. 2D forced himself to look at it once more.

It was him and Ace. It had been taken at the beach they visited only a few weeks back. Ace had offered to buy 2D food at the local seafood restaurant as a romantic gesture. They’d bought a few beers, and sat in the quiet, secluded back booth away from everyone. They’d thought they’d been alone, they’d thought no one was watching. 2D had just leaned to kiss him as a thank you, that had been it. Now, here that moment was...displayed on live tv for the world to see. 

He felt sick.

“2D.” 

Aart’s voice cut him from his state of shock. He slowly turned, his white eyes wide and face unable to change expression. 

“Is it true? That you and your replacement bassist, Ace, are having an affair?”


	2. Talk to Me

“2D? Mr. 2D?” 

Aart kept saying his name, but 2D was completely frozen. Not even Ace was able to offer a proper response, hand moving over his mouth as he rubbed it nervously.

“Next question.” Russel spoke up.

2D and Ace turned to look at the drummer, who had a stern look on his face. 2D felt an enormous amount of respect for him at that moment, he was thankful Russel and Noodle were both here for them.

“Forgive me, I worded the question wrong. Are you and Ace in a romantic relationship together?” Aart pressed.

“I…we…” 2D looked at Ace, and Ace looked back.

“I said, next question.” Russel said again, this time harsher than last time.

“Please, Mr. Hobbs. I just want a simple answer. How long have you two been together?” Aart kept the questions coming, only furthering the uneasiness.

2D’s hands gripped the chair forcibly, his heart was racing. It almost felt as if he was going to faint. Ace must’ve picked up on his sudden change in behavior and looked at him with worried eyes.

“If the relationship is serious, then how intimate are you-” 

“That’s it, no more questions. We’re done.” Ace stood from his chair, taking 2D’s hand and pulling him up from his seat.

“Wait, I did not mean-” Aart began, but Ace lifted a hand to shush him. 

“I said we’re done. I’m keeping this, by the way.” Ace commented, pointing at the microphone attached to his shirt.

Ace then took 2D back behind the back drop, sprinting with him to the elevator. Crew members called for them, but Ace pressed the buttons as quick as he could to get the doors to close. Once the elevator had closed and began its descent, Ace turned to check on 2D. 

The man was shaking, hands gripping his hair as he tried to steady himself. 

“Stu?” Ace said softly, reaching to run his hand over his own.

“It’s all my fault, I… I shouldn’t have kissed you in public like that. I should’ve been more careful, I-”

“Hey, hey, listen.” Ace grabbed 2D’s hands, pulling them to his lips as he kissed his knuckles. “I was the one who took you out to dinner in the first place. But, this isn’t our fault, okay? How could we have known some asshole was watching us? It’s not fucking fair…”

2D leaned into Ace, holding onto him tightly. Ace held him back, never wanting to let him go. So much was happening at once, he couldn’t believe he had just left the interview like that. Talk about a great first impression. He felt horrible for leaving Russel and Noodle behind, but by the looks on their faces when he had taken 2D he almost felt positive they agreed it was the right thing for him to do.

Ace just couldn’t stand seeing 2D break down like that, especially knowing the fact it was on live television. If he hadn’t taken him away he was sure he would’ve had a panic attack of some sort. Ace on the other hand, was furious. Furious at the paparazzi that had captured the photo, furious at Aart for even asking them those personal questions, furious at the world for bringing this down upon the two. 

They’d been content with keeping their relationship on the down low, however, now it was out in public. He was certain the stunt he pulled would be all over the news, radio, and even in the newspaper. He began to fear leaving abruptly may have made things worse. However, he’d done it for 2D’s sake. That was one thing he knew he’d never regret.

“We’re almost at the last floor. We’re going to have to make a break for the car…” Ace told the singer, pulling away to look at his face.

“Okay.. okay.” 2D was still trying to calm himself down, but still looked terrified.

Ace braced himself for when the elevator doors opened. Outside the windows of the buildings he saw fan’s faces pressed against the windows, amongst them press with microphones and people with cameras. It was even worse than he’d imagined. Looking back at 2D, he tried giving him a comforting glance and gestured for him to follow.

“Come on. Just try to ignore them, we’ll make it.”

2D nodded and followed close behind. Once the doors opened, yells and questions erupted around them. Ace lost count of the number of mics shoved in his face asking similar questions to what Aart had asked. He made sure to look back at 2D as they grew closer to the car. He was keeping his head down, trying to avoid as many people as possible. At one instance people blocked his path and Ace was fully prepared to barge right through them and grab 2D if need be. However, the security guards pulled them back and 2D was running at this point. The two sprinted the rest of the way to the car, basically jumping inside once Ace opened the door.

2D slammed the door to the car shut and the two made their way to the back seats, slumping down out of sight of the windows. Security guards gathered all around the vehicle, making sure no one could step any closer. 

They were both breathing heavily, trying their best to catch their breath after the trek they’d just endured. They kept quiet, neither knowing what to say or do at that moment. 

They sat in the car for what seemed like forever until they heard the doors click open once again and Noodle and Russel climbed inside. Once they had gotten situated, the driver started the car and began to drive away. Noodle looked back at 2D and Ace with a sorrow filled look on her face. 

“Guys, I’m… so sorry.” She said back to them, both men giving her empathetic looks.

“I swear, I was this close to strangling the guy…” Russel mumbled, turning to look back at them as well. “That was completely uncalled for.”

“What happened after we left?” Ace asked, curious as to how his stunt had affected the rest of the interview.

“I told Aart me and Noodle would answer two more questions, then we were done. And they could not be about you two.” Russel answered.

“He asked about how Murdoc was doing and then what our favorite songs from The Now Now were. It was incredibly awkward, though…” Noodle added, facing visibly cringing.

“I could imagine. I’m sorry for leaving like that, guys. I just couldn’t stand to be in there any longer.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ace. I would’ve done the same thing.” Russel assured, turning around to lean back into his seat.

“Just try to take it easy, okay guys? We’re going home now.” Noodle told them, turning away.

Ace nodded and fell limp against the back seat. He couldn’t stop thinking about 2D, however, and constantly found himself looking over at the singer. His face was expressionless, looking down at his hands in his lap as he pressed his fingers together. He was lost in thought, and obviously looked to have a lot on his mind. 

Ace hated seeing him so stressed and upset, and there wasn’t anything he could really do at the moment to make him feel better. All he could do was place his hand on his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

“Hey…” He said softly.

2D looked at him with his worry filled eyes, hands clasped together as he tensed up. Ace let his hand slip over 2D’s shoulder and he pulled him close. 2D leaned his head against him shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. He felt his hand intertwine with his own and he held it tight. They stayed in this position the whole ride home; no member spoke a word for the rest of the trip either

Once they finally arrived home, the all exited the car and walked up the driveway begrudgingly. They were all mentally drained, 2D worst of all. When the entered the house the first thing they noticed was the sound of the tv still playing from the living room. They must’ve forgotten to turn it off given how fast they rushed out of the house this morning. It was still on the same channel, and was reporting on what had just happened only an hour prior.

“During their interview with Aart Abrams, members 2D and Ace Copular of the popular band Gorillaz left the interview after being asked about their rumored relationship. This question came about from this photo taken-”

“Turn that shit off.” Russel said, trying to find the remote.

“Got it.” Noodle called, clicking the device and sighing with relief once the screen when black.

The two looked back at the pair who were standing quietly behind them. Ace had his hands in his jacket pockets while 2D stood holding his arm. The group was silent, and unsure of what to do or say. 

“I’m going to go lay down…” 2D told them, looking at Ace briefly before heading up the stairs. 

Ace watched him go, wanting to follow him up the steps. However, he knew he’d just gone through a lot. He didn’t want to overwhelm him any further, and wanted nothing more than for him to try and relax after their unpleasant experience. 

Ace sighed and fell over onto the couch, dragging a hand down his face as he groaned. Today had not gone as he had expected at all. He thought the interview was going to be fun, easy, and go by quickly. Only one of those things ended up happening. There was no way the world didn’t think they were dating now. They could’ve given a firm “no” as answer, but they hadn’t. Neither of them had denied it, but why? Wouldn’t it have been easier that way?

But how could Ace deny such a thing. He and 2D were in a relationship, it was serious, it was intimate. He loved him, and to deny that would be the biggest lie to tell. Even if they had wanted to keep it secret, there was no changing the fact they hadn’t debunked the claim. 

“I’m going to start making lunch, hungry Ace?” Russel asked as he headed into the kitchen.

“Whatever you make, I’ll eat.” Ace replied, uncovering his face.

Noodle walked over and leaned over the couch, staring down at him with sympathetic eyes. Ace looked up at her, eyes meeting and he could see how sorry she truly looked. Ace closed his eyes and sighed, adjusting his position on the couch slightly.

“What the hell even happened today…?” He mumbled.

“This should’ve never happened… you both don’t deserve any of this.” Noodle said, placing her hand on Ace’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“I’m okay, I think. I’m just worried about Stuart. I’ve never seen him so out of it before.” Ace told her, hand reaching to grab his pocket knife as he began to fiddle with it.

“I think it’s because Aart had asked him about it instead of you. 2D isn’t very good under pressure, especially something like this…” Noodle sighed, resting her chin against the couch cushion. 

“That guy was such a… douchebag.” Ace hissed, flipping the blade out and back in. “He kept asking questions even when Russel told him to stop! Do people have no idea what respecting privacy means?” 

The image of the photo flashed in his head and he stopped messing with the blade. He hadn’t gotten it out of his head ever since he’d seen it. It hurt, because it had captured a rather sweet moment between the two. Their eyes closed, lips softly pressed together while their hands held. But he couldn’t enjoy it, it was being used against them. It had brought about nothing but stress for the two of them. 

Ace wished he could do anything at this point. Delete the photo, never attend the interview, never have taken 2D to that restaurant. Anything to have prevented this from ever happening. 

But it was too late, and now the whole world would eventually know of their relationship. He was certain social media would erupt and that they’d be getting hundreds of phone calls asking for answers. He dreaded the thought and clasped the knife in his hand forcibly. 

“Ace, please put that away before you hurt yourself.” Noodle demanded, taking the knife and flipping it closed. 

“Ugh, fine. Sorry, I’m just stressed out, that’s all.” Ace grabbed the knife and put it back into his pocket

“I’m worried about Stu too, you know. These things tend to take a toll on him. He’s going to need a lot of time to feel better,” her hand patted his shoulder, “and he’s going to need comfort and support too.”

“You’re right…” Ace nodded, lifting himself up on the couch, “I’m going to go check on him.”

Noodle nodded back and watched him get up. Ace looked up the stairs and began to head up slowly. Coming up to their bedroom door, he knocked quietly but received no response.

“Stu? It’s me.” Ace called, turning the door knob.

The room was dark, darker than usual. Perhaps from the storm clouds that had formed outside, signalling the incoming storms that had been predicted on the weather station earlier. Ace found 2D laying on their bed, turned on his side away from him. Ace closed the door slowly and approached the bed, trying to get a good look of 2D’s face. However, the singer didn’t look back at him as he continued to lay still. 

Ace crawled into bed next to him, laying to where he almost spooned him as he gently placed a hand on his side. He felt something poke his chest when he pressed against his back and he looked down, still realizing he was still wearing the microphone he’d pretty much stolen from the interview. He unhooked it and threw it across the room, then turned back to 2D.

“Stu? Hey, look at me.” Ace said softly, running a hand through his blue hair.

There was a moment of pause before 2D finally turned over onto his other side to face him. He looked completely drained, and from the look of it was almost on the verge of tears. What hurt the most was seeing that his once white eyes were now black once more. They hadn’t been so dark in so long, Ace’s face softened and he pulled him closer. He felt horrible, and just wanted to do anything to help 2D feel better again.

“Stu, talk to me. I need to know what’s going on in your head, okay?” Ace asked, fingers tracing from his hair to his cheek.

2D looked down, probably trying to think of what to say. He’d barely spoken since they left the building, but there had to be a lot he needed to get off his chest.

“I’m scared, Ace.” 2D finally got out.

“Why? We’re home. It’s not like press are going to come barging down our door for questions-”

“But what if they do? I’ve seen this stuff before Ace, I’ve been doing this for years. You have no idea how far people will go just to invade your privacy… especially when it’s something like this.” 2D pressed a hand to his forehead and let out a shaky breath.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Ace asked.

“Everywhere we go, if they see us together they’ll ask questions. They’ll take pictures. They’ll never leave us alone. They used to just ask for autographs before, but now they’ll just ask personal questions about us.” 2D’s voice was growing shakier as he continued to speak; Ace felt his hand ball the fabric of his shirt as he did so.

“We can always go out in disguise, or at night, or-” Ace began to suggest.

“We shouldn’t have to!” 2D cried, laying his forehead against Ace’s chest. “We shouldn’t have to hide, we shouldn’t have to be afraid, we shouldn’t have to worry about being caught. I wish we could just be together and be left alone. But the world doesn’t care about how we feel, they just care about the idea of “a juicy affair”. They never consider how this is going to affect the people they’re obsessing over.” 

Ace could feel his shirt becoming wet and he frowned. He didn’t know what to say at this point, because deep down he agreed with what 2D was pouring out to him. He’d seen what becomes of celebrity couples when the public discovers they’re dating. More than often the attention and constant prodding into their relationship ends up driving them away. More than likely this is what 2D meant when he said he was “scared”. He was scared of the world tearing them apart. 

Ace immediately swore to himself he wouldn’t let that happen. No matter how ridiculous it sounded to anyone, he was not going to let this end their relationship. He’d do whatever it takes to make sure 2D knew that as well. 

“Stu,” He pulled his face up so he could look at him again, “We’re going to be okay. We’re two grown men, this is our relationship. We get to decide where it goes, no one else can change that.” 

2D’s tear filled eyes stared up at him, then closed. Tear streaks fell over his cheeks as he did so.

“What happens once he knows...” 2D said quietly. “What is he going to do… he’ll kill me if he finds out.”

Ace’s eyes widened partially and he looked off past 2D as he thought to himself. He hadn’t even considered the opinion of the imprisoned satanist. 2D had told him about how Murdoc had ruined his past relationships, so it only made sense for 2D to worry about what their old bassist was going to think of their romance. If anything, Murdoc may possibly go berserk. Ace didn’t even want to imagine what he may try to do to them, 2D especially. 

However, he knew whatever would come from Murdoc he could handle. Ace wasn’t a pushover, and he wasn’t going to let someone like Murdoc decide something for him. If he had anything to say to him, he could handle it. Ace could care less about what his “old pal” had to say about his relationship. It wasn’t his place to decide for him and 2D if they could be together or not.

“Not even he can change anything.” Ace held 2D closer and shook his head. “Not the paparazzi, not the press, not Doc’, not the world, got it?”

2D still looked at him with uncertainty, but seemed to be done talking. Instead, he let out quiet sobs and tears fall once more. Ace pulled him in for a soft kiss, pressing his lips slow and lovingly against his own. Pulling away, he placed a soft peck against his forehead before pulling him back to hug him. 2D continued to cry, letting out all the emotions he’d kept inside ever since they left the interview. Ace continued to kiss him and pet his hair, whispering words of comfort to try and help calm him down.

“It’s going to be okay. Shh… I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to leave you… I’m here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Sorry that it's so sad rn yall, I promise things will get better asdfghj


	3. Worth Fighting For

They laid in bed for a good portion of the day. 2D had eventually cried himself out, and must’ve worn himself out quite a bit. He’d eventually passed out in Ace’s arms, which Ace figured was due to the mixture of getting up early and being mentally drained. He didn’t move, he just wanted him to rest.

He laid with his eyes closed for awhile, just listening to the sounds of 2D’s soft snores and feeling his chest rise and fall against him. He couldn’t seem to fall asleep as he’d managed to do, however, so he decided to try and pass time by looking on his phone.

However, the second he opened one of his social medias he was instantly met with the news of their affair and what had happened in the interview. He just sighed quietly and turned the phone off, stuffing it back into his pocket forcefully. 

It was going to be awhile until this news would settle down, a good few weeks probably. That was a long time to be bombarded with constant intrusions and questionings. Ace would just have to power through it, he only hoped 2D would be able to do the same.

There was a soft knock at the door sometime later and Noodle poked her head into the room. Ace gently pulled his arms away from 2D so he could turn to look at her, turning over in bed and sitting up straight.

“Hey,” she whispered, “Russel made sandwiches.” Her hands revealed a plate with two sandwiches stuffed full of the things Ace and 2D enjoyed.

“Thanks, Noodle. You didn’t have to bring it up to us.” Ace told her quietly as she approached.

“Don’t worry. We both agreed on it. You didn’t come down for so long we figured you’d both be up here for awhile.” Noodle told him as she set the plate on the nightstand, then her attention turned to 2D sleeping on the bed. “How long has he been out?”

“About an hour now.” Ace said, turning to look at 2D. He extended a hand to run it softly through his hair and sighed. “I’m hopin’ he’ll feel better once he wakes up.”

Noodle watched Ace pet 2D’s hair for a moment, a soft smile forming on her face. She walked to sit next to Ace on the bed, reaching to run her own hand through 2D’s hair. 

“I’m glad you’re here for him.” Noodle told Ace, looking over at him with a smile. “You mean a lot to him, you know.”

“Yeah…” Ace felt his own lips beginning to rise, “He means a lot to me too.”

“He’s going to need you more than ever these next few days.” Noodle told him.

“I know… I just want him to feel better. I hate seein’ him down like this…” Ace admitted, fingers sliding to cup 2D’s cheek.

“He needs time, comfort, things to take his mind off of it.” Noodle’s eyes trailed from 2D to Ace, “What about you, though? I haven’t even really asked how you feel after all this.”

“I’m fine. I’m just mad that this happened.” Ace fumed, rubbing a thumb over 2D’s cheek. “I want to do somethin’, but I can’t. I just wish I could’ve prevented this. I shouldn’t have taken him to dinner…”

“Hey,” Noodle’s hand left 2D’s hair and she grabbed Ace’s shoulder lightly, “You two are allowed to do things together. You’re allowed to go out for food, go shopping, and just be together. The world doesn’t get to dictate your relationship.”

Ace looked at her, only able to offer a nod as he sighed. He leaned over, putting his hands together and looking down. 

“Which is why Russel and I had a discussion about something we could all do together to help us all feel better.”

“What’s that?” Ace asked, raising a brow at her.

“There’s a club we’ve never been to not too far from here. It’s got good reviews, and it would be a friendly space for you two-”

“It’s a gay bar, isn’t it?” Ace asked with a smirk.

“...Yes.” Noodle could help but chuckle at how fast Ace figured it out.

“Been forever since I went to one of those, last time I was alone. But, now I have friends like me to join me there.” Ace chimed, throwing an arm over Noodle’s shoulder. “Think you’ll find yourself a girlfriend, ey Noods?” 

“Stop it,” she pushed his arm off and punched him lightly, “That’s for another day. This is for you two. We’ll tag along and have fun too, but we just want you two to unwind. Have some drinks, dance, just talk. Just anything for you guys to have fun together. It’ll all be on us.”

“You guys are too kind… but me and 2D dancin’ together?” Ace asked.

“2D loves to dance, okay. You’ve seen him on stage, he really gets moving around you especially. If he offers, just go along with it.” She crossed her arms and smirked at him. “And don’t worry. If you can’t dance, don’t feel bad. He really can’t either… but it’s sweet to watch how into it he gets.” 

“Aw, poor Stu.” Ace frowned playfully, looking down at his boyfriend with a soft smile. “We’ll see I guess. I just hope he’ll be up for it…”

“You have plenty of time to decide. We didn’t want to leave till later tonight, so hopefully that’ll be enough time for Dee to decide. And if he doesn’t want to go, we have a back up. We pulled out all of his old favorite zombie DVDs, so if clubbing doesn’t work out movie night will.”

“Thank you, Noodle. Tell Russel thank you too. I really appreciate you guys.”

“Russ cares about you two, too. We both just want you guys to be happy.” Noodle told him, giving Ace a tight hug before pushing herself off the bed. 

“Thanks… I’m gonna wake him up here in a bit, see if he’s hungry. I’ll get back to you on his answer later.” Ace said, looking over the sandwiches they’d been brought. 

“Alright, see you later then.” She gave one last wave, before shutting the door quietly as to not disturb 2D’s slumber.

Ace couldn’t help but continue to smile, from the kind talk to the kind gestures the other bandmates were offering. He really had found himself quite the little family. 

Family… he wondered if the Gangreen Gang knew about the news yet. He wondered what they may think about him and 2D being together. They wouldn’t be against it or make fun of him, right? 

He decided he’d worry about that another time and tried his best to focus on 2D. Leaning down, he kissed the sleeping man’s forehead softly and then nudged his shoulder lightly.

“Hey, Stu. Wanna wake up for me, here? The guys made us sandwiches.” He said quietly.

2D’s eyes blinked open, revealing the black orbs once more. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes..

“What time is it?” He asked, looking up at Ace.

“1:15 p.m.” Ace told him, “You looked like you needed some sleep.” 

“I could’ve slept all day, probably…” 2D said, sitting up in bed now. 

His voice sounded tired, and lacking of emotion. He must still be worn out, so Ace figured he’d let him eat and ease into awakeness before asking him about the club outing.

“Didja’ say sandwiches?” 2D asked, looking over at the plate on the nightstand.

“Yep, Russel made them. Looks like he put all your favorites into one.” Ace said as he pulled the plate over and sat it between them.

“I’m not really hungry, but… it’s calling my name.” 2D gave in, reaching for his sandwich and taking a large bite out of it.

Ace smiled, happy to see him getting some energy. Ace took his own sandwich and bit into it eagerly. Russel knew exactly what his favorite meats, cheeses, and veggies were, bless him.

“Anyfin’ happen while I was asleep.” 2D asked through a mouthful of food.

“Nothin’ much. Only Noodle comin’ in to give us our lunch, that’s about it. I laid with you the whole time while you were asleep, so...” He told him, taking another bite.

“I meant news wise…” 2D mumbled, looking down at the plate.

Ace paused, setting his sandwich down on the plate and looking at 2D with a frown.

“Didn’t really check.” He tapped his fingers against the plate and sighed, “Stu, you shouldn’t be thinkin’ about that right now.”

“Kinda hard not to…” 2D swallowed, setting the food down. “I still can’t believe that happened. It didn’t feel real, Ace.”

“I know… I know…” Ace’s nails dug slightly into his sandwich, thinking back to the moment he saw the photo.

He’d completely frozen up. No witty remarks or even just something to respond back with. He was completely and utterly speechless. He figured it’s because he’d focused on 2D more than anything. All he seemed to care about that certain moment was 2D, and how it was affecting him. He’d truly surprised himself by how protective and defensive he’d felt for his boyfriend, recalling the overwhelming urge to get him away from the interview. He’d never really had a moment like that before where he had to defend him in some way. 

He’d do it again too… 

“I’m sorry I keep talking about it,” 2D spoke up, causing Ace to look at him.

“I just never thought it would ever happen, you know? I never thought about the possibility of people finding out about our relationship. So… I never really prepared myself for it either. I’m sorry for freaking out on you like that.” 2D sighed, fingers picking at the fabric of his pants.

“Stuart, it’s okay.” Ace leaned to place a hand on top of his, “There’s no right way to react to that sort of thing. Hell, I’m the one who up and left the interview. I just didn’t want us stayin’ in there for any longer… I was worried about you.” He admitted, looking down at their hands as he rubbed his thumb over his knuckles.

2D’s face grew a small, soft smile after hearing what Ace said. He looked down at their hands too now, taking in the comforting gesture as Ace continued to rub his knuckles. His mind had been so clouded by fear, worry, and anxiety he’d almost forgotten the one thing that stood out in the midst of this mess : Ace. He was still here, making sure he was alright. Most importantly, he still loved him. 2D couldn’t be anymore thankful for that one fact, and felt his chest grow warm.

2D reached a hand up to run it over Ace’s cheek, bringing a soft hum from the bassist. Ace reached up and intertwined their fingers, looking at 2D with wistful eyes. 

“Ace, thank you. For still being here, even after all this mayhem. Having you here has helped, really.” 2D told him, rubbing his cheek softly.

“I just want you to feel better, that’s all.” Ace said, looking at him softly.

“You’re sweet. With time, I’m sure I will. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but knowing you’re here gives me hope.” He leaned forward to place a soft kiss against Ace’s lips. “I love you, Ace.”

“I love you too, Stu…” Ace’s voice was almost a whisper, leaning to kiss him back. “So much…”

Scooting the plate over, 2D let himself fall into Ace’s arms. Ace laid back against the pillows, hugging 2D close as the two continued to kiss sweetly. 2D ran his fingers through his hair, kissed his cheek, held his hand, anything just to feel close to him. He felt safe in his arms, as if they were truly unbreakable. He wanted to believe deep down that nothing could break the two apart.

He pulled away, looking down at the ex-gangster with a smile. Ace looked back up at him, eyes closing in contentedness when he felt his fingers once again glide through his hair.

“You know, Stu. I’ve been meanin’ to tell you, but Noodle and Russel want to take us out tonight. As a kind gesture.”

“Really? Where exactly?” 2D asked, looking down at him curiously.

“A club in town. A gay bar.” Ace smirked.

“Pfft, is that so? They’re so thoughtful…” 2D looked up, thinking to himself quietly.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to go out, though. I know we’ve dealt with people enough today. They have a movie night planned just in case.” Ace informed him of the second option.

“Well… as great as the idea of staying cooped up all day and being lazy while watching films is… we can’t hide forever.” 2D said aloud, looking down at Ace. 

Ace smiled, nodding in agreement with his statement.

“I don’t want this to keep us from going out and having fun, Stu. Cause, if I want to go to a club, get wasted, and dance with my partner, then I’m sure as hell goin’ to do it.” Ace huffed.

“Gosh, you dancing with me? Okay, you have me sold. We’re going.” 2D said, leaning to press their foreheads together. 

“We’re going to be grindin’ up that dance floor, you and I.” Ace commented, snickering lightly.

“Sure hope so, otherwise what’s the point.” 2D shrugged, but grinned and kissed the tip of Ace’s nose. 

Ace couldn’t do anything but smile up at his boyfriend, now absolutely ecstatic for the night to come. This is exactly what they needed.  
_______________________________________________________________

The pair spent the rest of the day finishing their lunch, talking quietly with one another and even managing to both take a well needed nap together as well. Once the afternoon grew close they began to decide on what they were going to wear to the bar. 

Sadly, they knew they were going to have to go in some sort of disguise. The announcement of their affair was still fresh on everybody’s mind, so it was a necessary precaution they had to take. However, Ace decided to at least try and make it fun and he and 2D eventually began putting in their own little fashion show in their room.

Eventually, Ace ended up borrowing Noodle’s heart shaped shades while 2D himself wore a pair of blue tinted sunglasses. 2D kept his hair down in a white baseball cap turned backwards while Ace tied his hair in a bun and set a bowler hat atop of it. They finished it off by changing into different pairs of clothes more fit for dancing and clubbing and then set off with Noodle and Russel for their night on the town. 

Once they arrived, they exited the car and observed the club from the outside. It was very well kept, with big neon lights illuminating its name. From the outside the beat of the music could be heard, along with the voices of people talking and laughing. 

Ace turned to 2D briefly, checking in on how he was doing. He looked slightly nervous, but had a smile on his face nonetheless.

“Shall we?” Ace asked, extending a hand in his direction.

2D looked at his hand and his smile widened, taking it and intertwining their fingers. The two looked back at Russel and Noodle, who were dressed in their own club gear. They grinned at the two and gave them a thumbs up, before they all began to head for the entrance. As they headed to the doors, they noticed a few men standing outside the building smoking. One of them gave the group a long stare that grew uncomfortable pretty quickly. However, once they were through the doors they felt safe.

Walking inside, they were met with booming music and loud voices drowning out everything around them. The lighting inside was a dark hue of pink, it’d take a miracle for anyone to be able to recognize them in this setting. 

Heading over to the bar, they each took their seats at the stools and got situated. Russel called over the bartender, mouthing something to him and holding up four fingers. They did, however, catch him say,

“Whatever they order, put it on my tab.”

“You do realize how dangerous that is, right Russ?” Ace called to the drummer.

“Long as you don’t abuse it, got it?” Russel turned and raised a brow, pointing a finger in his direction.

“Of course, Russ. This is your generous offer we won’t take advantage of it.” Ace nodded, watching Russel turn away to look at all the different drinks behind the bar.

Ace smirked and leaned over to 2D.

“We’re totally going to get hammered.” He whispered.

2D chuckled and leaned his head against his shoulder, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m going to have to keep you in check tonight.” 2D told him.

“Why? ‘Fraid Ace is gonna get into trouble?” Ace asked, trailing a hand over 2D’s thigh.

“Knowing you, most likely.” 2D said, lowering his hand to hold his. 

“I’ll try to be responsible, promise.” Ace nudged his nose against 2D’s, then turned when he saw their drinks being delivered. 

Ace and 2D took their glasses, clinking them together and then taking their first sips. It was the first of many, and didn’t stop for awhile. They kept themselves occupied with small talk, with occasional flirting that soon turned into heavy flirting. Enough to where Noodle had to look away in embarrassment.

“You guys are too much when you’re drunk.” Noodle commented, taking a long swig of her drink.

“Hm? What’s tha?” 2D asked, currently wrapped up in Ace’s arms.

“Nothing, nothing. Go back to making out or whatever you were doing.” Noodle turned away to chat with Russel, leaving the two be.

“Hehe, we really need to thank them when we’re sober.” 2D told Ace, who had his hands tangled in his hair and was kissing his jaw.

“Hope we will remember to. It was rather kind of them.” Ace’s hand rested against 2D’s cheek and he looked at him softly, “This is alright, by the way? Us doin’ this kind of stuff… in public?”

“Ace, we’re at a gay bar and we look unrecognizable. No one’s going to even begin to think this is where two celebrities in a rumored affair are going to be hanging together.” 2D assured, trailing a finger down his chest. “Besides, the lighting hides your green skin pretty well too.”

“Do I look pink? Or purple?” Ace asked, looking at himself.

“Bit of both, a little dull though.” 2D giggled, leaning to kiss him.

“Dull huh? Least my hair doesn’t look like cotton candy.” Ace said, pointing out how the lighting made 2D’s usually blue hair turn almost bright pink. “It’s a good look, you should dye it that color.”

“Then I’d never be recognized.” 2D told him.

“Mhm…” Ace mumbled.

2D couldn’t help but giggle at him, he was always such a goofy mess when he was drunk. But, he found it rather cute at the same time. 

The two continued to be overly affectionate, up until a certain song came on that caught 2D’s attention. 

“Oh! Ace, I love this song. Come on, we’re going to dance.” He told him, dragging him off the bar stool.

“I guess I did promise you I would. Though, I can’t promise that I’ll be any good.” Ace informed him as he was pulled onto the dancefloor.

“I’ve seen you on stage, you can move if you really want to.” 2D told him, slipping his arms over his shoulders.

“What about you? Does Stuart Pot love to dance.” Ace asked, his hands gripping his waist.

“Love it?” He began to move to where they swayed back and forth, “I live for it.”

Eventually their feet began to step to the beat, and they even began to bob up and down. Ace’s self consciousness slowly faded away as they got more into the song. Watching 2D completely drop his usual timid attitude and dance as if he was having the time of his life took his mind off of the concern of his own dancing. They just held hands and continued to dance with one another as if no one was watching. 

Ace couldn’t help but laugh as he watched some of 2D’s moves. Though they weren’t the best, they were extremely cute. If he hadn’t been in love with the guy before, he definitely was now after watching him break it down on the dancefloor. 

2D would then point at him and he’d have to think of something to do in response. He’d think of something on the spot that more or less was just as silly as 2D’s dancing. 2D ended up belly laughing at one dance move in particular and Ace gave him a playful mean look. He pulled him in close, looking at him with a glare.

“What? It’s all I got.” He pouted.

“Ignore my laughing, love. You’re dancing is perfect.” 2D assured him, but continued to laugh.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Ace said, but snickered with him regardless. Sticking his tongue out between his teeth in the process.

As the song faded into one that was a bit slower, the two found themselves dancing closer and closer together. At one point transitioning from a loving slow dance to full on “grinding it up” as Ace had promised. At one point 2D noticed Noodle and Russel starting at them from the bar with wide eyes and he simply waved at the both of them. Both waved slowly back, smiling awkwardly at the two.

“Those two deserve each other.” Russel said, shaking his head as he turned back in his seat.

“At least they’re happy. Though, I’m not going to get **that** out of my head for awhile…” Noodle said, chuckling to herself as she took another shot.

“I think we scarred Noodle and Russ.” 2D told Ace, turning his head slightly to look back at the bassist behind him.

“Well, it was their fault for letting’ us have unlimited drinks and bringin’ us to a dance club.” Ace said, hands trailing up 2D’s chest as he pressed closer, “I’m havin’ a good time. You?”

“Yes, I’m glad we’re still able to go out and have fun like this.” 2D told him, reaching a hand back to run it through his hair. “We should dance like this more often, I rather enjoy it.”

“All you gotta do is ask, Stu. I’ll dance like this with you anywhere anytime.” Ace smiled, kissing the back of his neck.

“Anywhere?” 2D asked.

“Ok, well. Not anywhere. You know what I meant, you dork.” Ace huffed.

2D hummed, letting Ace pull him into his hold as the two continued to dirty dance. It wasn’t long before their movements became off balanced and Ace began to stumble a bit. That was when 2D figured they were done and they should call it a night. The two walked back to the rest of their bandmates with arms thrown over one another’s shoulders. 

“You guys had enough tonight?” Russel asked.

“I suppose, though we can always carry on partying once we get home.” 2D said in Ace’s direction, causing Ace to chuckle and prod his chest lightly.

“Alright, let’s get going before I think about what that meant for too much longer.” Noodle said, urging the two in the direction of the bar’s exit.

“Hold on, I still need to pay the bartender.” Russel informed them as he began to take out his wallet.

“Hold on, Russ. I said I’d chip in too.” Noodle told him as she took out her own wallet. “You two head outside, we’ll meet you out there.

“Gotcha.” Ace waved, then began to head off with 2D by his side.

The two exited the building, chatting and laughing with one another drunkenly. They passed by a few individuals that seemed to eyeball them as they walked by. 2D took note of this and leaned close to Ace’s ear.

“Hey, did that look like the same guys who were looking at us when we came in?” 2D asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Ace looked back briefly, trying not to make it too noticeable, “Don’t freak out too much, but I think they’re followin’ us.” 

“Oh… what should we do?” 2D whispered, feeling his senses begin to kick in despite the alcohol in his system.

“Just keep headin’ to the car. Don’t look back. Who knows what they want.” Ace told him, gripping 2D’s shoulder tighter.

They kept walking toward their car that was parked on the other side of the building. As they rounded the corner, another figure was there that almost made the two of them jump. The figure turned to look at them, an unsettling grin spreading across his face that made the two take a step back.

“Thought I recognized yall.” The man said, flicking the cig he had in his hand to the ground and snuffing it out.

“You are 2D and Ace, aren’t you?” The man that had been following behind them asked.

They turned to face the man who had been behind them, keeping close to one another as they did so.

“Sorry, you must have us mistaken for someone-” Ace began.

“Nah, it’s yall. That nose and accent of yours is a dead giveaway. Also your pal’s eyes are entirely black.” The man at the corner said.

Ace felt himself tense up, hand slowly lowering from 2D’s shoulder to his back pocket. He felt for his brass knuckles and slipped his fingers into the loops, just in case.

“Okay, you got us. What do you want? An autograph?” Ace asked.

“Nah, just wanted to know for ourselves if it was true or not.” The man took a few steps forward. 

“Are you two really a thing?” The other man asked, looking back to see he had his phone out to record them. “Are you two really having an affair?” 

“We don’t have to tell you anything, we’re leaving.” 2D told them, wrapping his arm around Ace’s and urging him to go. 

“Come on, the world needs to know. You two just walked out of a gay bar together with your arms over each other’s shoulders. You can’t deny it.” The man said, walking closer. 

“Just say it, and we’ll leave you be.” The man with the phone told them, pointing it in their faces.

“You better back off, or you’re going to regret it. Come on, Stu.” Ace growled, pulling 2D to start heading for the car.

“Hey, stop-” The man yelled, reaching to grab 2D’s arm. 

“Let go!” 2D yelled, trying to pull his arm from the man’s hold.

Something inside Ace snapped, causing him to react instinctively. His arm swung, brass knuckles making contact with the man’s face. The man with the phone reeled back, dropping his phone onto the pavement below. There was an audible sound of glass cracking, along with the groans from the man as he held his face in pain. Ace had begun to back away when he felt a fist connect with the side of his face. The glasses on his face fell to the ground, thankfully looking unscathed. He gripped his face, quickly recovering and turning to swing at the other man beside him. It didn’t take long for the man who’d dropped his phone to retaliate as well, hitting Ace hard in the back.

2D watched in horror as Ace began to fight with the men, gripping his hair as he froze in shock. What should he do? Should he go get help? Should he do something?

As 2D’s mind raced, Ace continued to brawl with the men. Swinging his brass knuckles left and right, getting good hits on the men. However, not even someone as experienced as him can take on two full grown men at once. One swing brought him down to one knee, then he felt a knee make contact with his chin. He kneeled over, holding his face as he felt more kicks make contact with his body. 

“Hey! Hey!” Russel’s voice called from the entrance of the bar, and Ace saw for a brief moment him and Noodle racing down the street toward them.

The kicks kept coming, and Ace was feeling numb from the pain. He couldn’t hit back anymore, everything hurt too much. This wasn’t how he wanted the night to end, he swore he was close to blacking out.

2D ran blindly at the men, arm pulled back before he struck with all his might into one of the man’s heads. The man fell back onto the ground, practically unconscious as he lay in agony. The other man stopped kicking Ace, looking at his friend with wide eyes and then at 2D in fear. 2D stared at him with eyes full of fury, breathing shaky and knuckles bruised. Russel and Noodle had stopped feet behind him, staring at 2D with the same shocked expressions.

“Go.” 2D said, leaning down next to Ace to pull him close.

“Yo-you’re going to regret this…” The man said, grabbing his friend from the ground.

“What? You’re going to tell the cops that members of Gorillaz beat you up? Good luck with that.” 2D sneered, holding Ace’s head against his chest.

The man looked taken back, but sighed. He pulled up his injured friend, taking him back behind the bar. 2D watched until they were out of sight before finally letting himself ease and his face return to it’s normal softness. Though, it quickly grew with worry as he looked Ace over frantically.

“Ace? Ace are you ok?” 2D asked, pulling the hair out of his face.

One of his eyes were black, blood was trickling down from his nose. There were a couple bruises on his chin, but nonetheless he still looked like himself.

“Heh… god, Stu.” Ace said, looking up at him with a bloody grin.

“What?” 2D asked.

“That was fuckin’ amazing…” Ace told him, coughing a bit.

2D sighed with relief, pulling him close to kiss his forehead and then held his head back against his chest.

“Don’t ever do that again, you idiot.” He told him quietly, a couple tears falling from his cheeks.

Ace just nodded and let himself go limp against 2D’s hold. Feeling 2D’s warmth was soothing, making him almost forget about his injuries entirely.

Russel and Noodle walked up and kneeled down next to 2D, placing comforting hands against his back and on Ace’s shoulders. Noodle noticed her glasses on the ground and reached for them, dusting them off before stuffing them in her pants pocket.

“Let’s get you two home, okay?” Russel said.

“Ok, let me just…” 2D wrapped an arm under Ace’s legs and one against his back.

In another feat of strength, 2D lifted Ace up. He struggled, but once his back straightened out it became easier to hold up his weight. Slowly, he made his way to the car with Ace in his arms. Russel and Noodle watched with impressed looks as 2D carried him all the way to the vehicle, both had been unaware of 2D even possessing such strength. Perhaps the mix of alcohol and adrenaline was the answer.

The car ride home was quiet, except for 2D muttering to himself as he checked Ace over. Once they got home, they all assisted in carrying Ace inside and up the stairs to the bathroom in their room. 2D told them he’d check Ace over and patch him up, so the other two left to go get pain killers and some ice. 2D had Ace take off his shirt and pants, gasping quietly as his other injuries were revealed to him. Multiple bruises covered his body, some still swollen and red. He knelt down and traced a hand over a few, sighing to himself.

“Ace, why did you do that?” 2D asked quietly, picking up a wet rag to begin to wipe off the dried blood on his face.

“What do you mean? He’d grabbed your arm, Stu. I had no idea what he could’ve done to you- ow!” Ace exclaimed when the rag pressed against his black eye.

“Sorry. Still, it was stupid. Taking on both of those men. It was horrible seeing you get beat up like that…” 2D said, recalling how sick he’d felt watching the man he loved be beaten before him.

“I’d do it again, you know.” Ace told him, wincing as a bandage was placed against a cut on his forehead.

“Why? What’s the point if you just get hurt and-”

“Because you’re worth fighting for.” Ace told him, making 2D stop what he was doing to look into his eyes. “We… we’re worth fightin’ for.” 

2D stared at him, at a loss of words. He felt himself soften from the unexpected response, feeling his heart ache. He pulled his head close to his, pressing their foreheads together. He let out a shaky sigh, trying his best to hold back tears. Ace held his wrists, closing his eyes as the two kept quiet. 2D’s lips pressed softly against Ace’s, pulling away to kiss his cheek gently. Minding the bruises around his face.

“I don’t want to lose you.” 2D whispered.

“I’m right here, okay?” Ace said to assure him, leaning closer to where their lips brushed. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

2D closed the distance, pulling Ace into a tight hold as his lips pressed hard against his own. Ace, not caring about how much his limbs and body hurt, clutched onto 2D. He felt tears fall onto his face and his eyes opened. 2D was crying softly, but focused on kissing him. He wiped them away, hugging 2D and leaning his head against his shoulder. 2D stuffed his face into his neck, kissing it briefly before stopping to resume holding him.They sat there, holding one another in silence. Neither speaking a word, but understanding one another perfectly. 

“We’re goin’ to be okay.” Ace told him, hand rubbing his back comfortingly. “We’re goin’ to be okay…”

Even after what had happened that morning, and now the brawl that was still fresh in his memories, 2D still believed him. For some reason, even against all odds, he believed they could. 

There just had to be a way for this all to end with them still together in the end.

There just _had_ to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it on a bit of a sad note AGAIN even though I promise it'd be happier asdfghjkl least they got to have fun at a club.


	4. Confrontation

The next week was spent in the house. Mostly for Ace’s sake, who still felt the pains of his beating when doing simple everyday tasks. 2D stayed by his side through it all, tending his wounds, giving some of his marks and bruises soft pecks, and even dedicating one night to massaging the poor guy. Out of affection and to make sure nothing might be broken or in need of a doctor’s trip. Thankfully, Ace seemed to be recovering without issue. Though, his black eye was taking the longest to fade away. Ace would gripe about it, but 2D would try to assure him it made him look tough.

As the days went on, phone calls and endless messages were sent to each member, full of questions about 2D and Ace. Some offered interviews, others were spam, and others were just downright rude. With each new one they received they’d listen or read it, sigh, then block the number or delete the message. It was never ending, and showed no sign of slowing down.

The pair found themselves apologizing to their fellow bandmates for them having to deal with their problems, but Noodle and Russel would always tell them “it’s alright” or “it’s no big deal”. Still, it didn’t stop them from feeling bad about it.

All of them agreed they just wanted the hype to be over with. They wanted people to be over it, to not care, to forget. But, they knew as time went on it would only circulate further. And it wouldn’t stop until every person in the world knew.

Everyone…  
_____________________________________

“Here you go, Ace.” 2D said, extending a hand with a few painkillers and a glass of water in the bassist’s direction.

“Thanks, babe. My side was killin’ me.” Ace groaned, taking the pills and plopping them in his mouth. 

A few swigs of water and they were down, now he just needed to wait till they took effect. Ace sighed and slumped his head back against the armrest of the couch. 

“I hate being bed ridden-er, couch ridden.” Ace huffed, pouting exaggeratedly. 

“I know, but you’re still healing.” 2D told him, wiggling into the space next to him. 

“I know, but a guy like me isn’t used to layin’ around so much. I need to get out, have a little excitement. I haven’t done anything extravagant in so long!” He exclaimed, laying an arm over 2D’s shoulder as he cuddled up to him.

“I promise, as soon as you start feeling at the top of your game we’ll get out and do whatever it is your heart desires.” 2D kissed his cheek and laid his head gently against his chest. 

“Mmm...okay.” Ace sighed, resting his chin on top of 2D’s head and closing his eyes.

2D held him softly, doing his best not to press against any of his bruises. He felt bad that his boyfriend wasn’t able to carry out his usual antics, but he knew it was also what was best for him. Though, deep down he had the selfish want of not wanting them to go out of the house at all. Even when Ace was entirely healed.

2D was still terrified after the night Ace fought the men. Knowing there were people like that out there who are willing to go to such lengths to get info out of them about their relationship was truly horrifying. He hated that it had come to this, to Ace getting hurt. It was the last thing he had wanted; his worst fear that had come true. 

Peeking at him, he looked over his black eye and bruised jaw with a frown. In a way, he felt like it was his fault. He knew deep down it was just something terrible that happened unexpectedly, but he couldn’t help but still feel personally responsible. 

He never would’ve gotten hurt if he hadn’t agreed to go to the club. They never would’ve had all this unwanted attention from that picture if he hadn’t kissed him that day. 

None of this would’ve happened, Ace wouldn’t be going through so much pain and stress, if they’ve never started dating…

No. He immediately pushed that to the back of his mind and pressed his face into Ace's chest. That was the last thing he should be thinking about right now. It would only make him feel worse about their current situation. He decided to focus on something else, specifically Ace.

He tuned in on his breathing, his cologne thats’ smell was now comforting and homey to him. His hand gripped the fabric of his shirt lightly and he sighed. He loved him so much…

He noticed his shirt pocket light up, signalling an incoming call. They’d all silenced their phones at this point, given the amount of notifications they received on a daily basis. 2D decided to ignore it, feeling as though it was just another spam caller. 

However, only a few minutes later and Russel entered the living room with a face that caught 2D’s attention. 

“Russ? What’s up?” 2D asked, perking his head up to look at the drummer better.

“Me and Noodle were playing chess in her room and we both got the same phone call. You’re not going to believe the source…” Russel groaned, walking over to the couch to show 2D his phone. 

Looking at the number, he instantly recognized it. It was the number for the jail Murdoc was staying at. He felt his heart drop and his faced cringed.

“No… no, no, nooo.” He whined, pressing his face back into Ace’s chest.

“What? What is it?” Ace asked curiously, squinting at the phone screen. “Oh, great.”

“It was the warden calling to tell us Murdoc has been requesting a visitation day “immediately” for a few days now. Guess they finally gave in.” Russel informed them, sighing and putting the phone in his pocket.

“Well, can’t you or Noodle go? I’m sort of stuck and,” Ace looked down at 2D, noticing his tenseness and he pet his hair comfortingly, “...That’s about our only options.”

“I would, but thing is he’s been requesting you specifically, Ace.” 

“Oh…” Ace grit his teeth.

“Just thought I should tell you, I have no idea what it is he wants to talk about. But, I have ideas.” Russel mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

Ace felt the grip on his shirt tighten and he looked back at 2D with a worried expression. He didn’t look good, and knew he had stuff to say that he probably didn’t want Russel to hear. He kept petting his hair and turned back to Russel.

“Thanks for tellin’ me. I’ll give it some thought before I do anythin’.” Ace informed him.

Russel nodded, looking at 2D with a sorrowful gaze before turning to head back to Noodle’s room. Once Russel had left, Ace softened and leaned closer to 2D.

“Stu? What is it?”

“He found out… I know he did. That’s the only reason he’d be wanting a visitation day, I know it!” 2D cried quietly, keeping his face hidden.

“Hey, Stu. It’s okay.” Ace pulled 2D up into his arms and held him close.

He knew this had been 2D’s greatest concern ever since their relationship was found out. The very of the idea of the old bassist discovering their affair was enough to send 2D into panic attacks that Ace held and comforted him through until they were over. 

2D had never told him why he was so afraid of him finding out, but he could imagine a few things that made him feel nothing but rage. He knew what Murdoc had done to him in the past. To his relationships, and to him personally. 

He could be afraid of being scolded and having his ear drums rattled by the furious words of Murdoc’s disapproval. He could be afraid of some physical punishment for him dating the satanist’s good pal. Or, perhaps he was afraid Murdoc would do something to Ace himself for being with him. Though, Ace knew if Murdoc even thought about breaking them apart he’d gladly deck him. 

He didn’t care if Murdoc used to be a good friend. He didn’t care if he was the reason he was now in Gorillaz. He wouldn’t give him any special treatment if he did resent their relationship. 

He’d let him have it. He’d talk his ear off if he needed to just get it across to him how much 2D meant to him. He knew he’d never take him seriously, but at least letting him know might give the man closure or something to think about in the end.

“Stu… I’m going to go see him.” Ace said aloud.

“What?” 2D looked up at him with wide eyes, “Why? You’ll know what he’ll say.”

“He’s going to be behind inches of thick glass, he can’t do anything to me.” Ace sat up on the couch, moving 2D with him. “Besides, there’s nothing he can say that could phase me. I’ve dealt with him before at one of his worse times, it won’t be any different.”

“But, it is different. It’s about us this time. If he gets confirmation that’ll be the first thing he’ll try to take care of once he’s free.” 2D said with a voice full of worry, hands pinching nervously at the fabric of Ace’s shirt.

“Stu, look at me.” Ace grabbed his face, looking into his eyes. “There’s is nothing Murdoc can say or do to ever take me away from you. Got it? And there’s no way in hell I’d ever let him. One talk with Murdoc won’t change the fact that… I love you.” Ace said softly. 

It was funny, even after being with 2D for so long he still got butterflies and even felt a tad bit flustered when he told him he loved him. 

2D still looked unsure, but gave him a gentle smile. He hugged him, sighing and kissing his cheek. Then pulled back to kiss his lips, looking into his eyes and seeing how serious he looked. He wasn’t going to change his mind about seeing Murdoc, but perhaps this was for the best. Ace truly was brave, he hoped one day he could tell Murdoc how he felt about Ace too. He wanted nothing more to stand up to the green bastard and tell him how he truly felt. But, that was for another day.

“Okay… Whatever you feel like you need to do, do it. But are you going to be able to go there by yourself?” 2D asked, pulling up his shirt partially to check on the bandages around his torso. 

“Well, those painkillers are starting to kick in so, might as well make the most of it while I’m on this high.” Ace told him, giving him a toothy grin.

“Okay, just be careful, alright? Don’t do anything crazy.” 2D told him, rubbing a hand over his stomach as he felt worry bubble inside him.

“I will…” Ace watched him as he continued to display signs of anxiety. He knew 2D was going to be worrying about him regardless, he couldn’t help but smile at how much he cared about him.

“Hey. Come here, you.” Ace grabbed 2D, pulling him back onto his chest to plant a big kiss against his cheek. 

2D made a noise, but didn’t fight it. Ace continued to kiss his face, hugging him tighter in the process. Until he felt him press against one of his wounds and he groaned, laying his head back and wheezing slightly.

“Shit, you ok?” 2D asked. “I thought I told you no rough housing!”

“Haha, I’m fine, Stu. Promise.” He looked up at him with a wide smile and 2D couldn’t help but smile back. “You’re just cute, that’s all.” 

2D smirked, shaking his head lovingly at him. Ace chuckled, sitting back up off the couch and slipping off. He winced at the slight pain of standing up straight, but tried to pull himself together.

“I’m going to go change, I’ll come down to say goodbye, mkay?” Ace told 2D, heading for the stairs.

“Alright.” 2D waved, watching him climb the steps and disappear out of sight.

He let out a shaky sigh, pulling his knees to his chest. He was terrified at the thought Ace confronting Murdoc, but he knew it had to be done sooner or later. He knew it was going to be impossible for him to not think about the consequences of what it may bring in the future, but he trusted Ace. He had to let him do this.

Ace came down sometime later, dressed in all black. He had on his black boots, black jeans, and a black leather jacket to pull it off. He also had on his classic pair of shades. He looked not only like a bad-ass, but admittedly pretty hot as well. 

He headed over to 2D, kissing him on the forehead before heading to the door.

“I’ll be back soon.” Ace told him, opening the door and looking back at him with a smile.

“Okay. I’ll be here. I… hope it goes alright.” 2D said, his voice lowering at the end of the sentence.

“Me too.” Ace said to himself, before shutting the door and heading out to their car.

On the drive there, he began to think of what he was possibly going to say to the satanist. Murdoc was unpredictable, and reacted to things in a various amount of ways. There was no telling what he was going to spew once he saw him. He hoped deep down he could get his old pal to understand him, but he knew that was asking for a lot. He knew how he felt about 2D… and it made his brows furrow.

The sight of a few raindrops hitting the windshield took him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw the dark clouds above. More storms were on their way, and there were still more to come from what he recalled on the weather report. As the rain began to fall harder, he flipped on the windshield wipers and drove onward.

He arrived at the jail’s entrance a half an hour later and waited to be let him. Once parked, he walked in quickly to avoid the rain and went through the security check. He was then left to wait until Murdoc was ready, sitting in the waiting room alone. He wasn’t allowed to bring any items in like his phone, knife, or brass knuckles, so he sat picking at his nails as he waited. 

When his name was called he felt his heart jump. Was he actually nervous? He breathed, he needed to keep his composure. This was for 2D, himself, and their relationship. He could do it.

He followed the guard to the room and watched as he opened the door. Behind it he finally saw him, sitting behind the glass wall. His hands were clasped together, and he had been looking down until he noticed the door open. Murdoc grinned, throwing his hands in his direction and laughing out loud.

“Ace! My ol’ chum! Haha, it’s been so long since I’ve seen your face. Come sit.” Murdoc said, patting the countertop eagerly.

Ace sighed, stepping inside the room and hearing the door close behind him. He walked to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. Looking through the glass, Murdoc stared back with an unsettling grin. 

He was shocked to see a bandage covering his eye. Actually, no, he wasn’t. He would’ve figured sooner or later the bassist would get himself into trouble while in jail. Typical Murdoc, he figured.

“How you been, Ace? Gorillaz treating you well? You liking the spotlight?” Murdoc asked, fingers tapping together.

“It’s been fun, Doc’. I really enjoy makin’ music and tourin’.” Ace told him, trying to make some sort of light conversation happen.

“Good to hear,” Murdoc chimed, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the counter, “Though, I’ve heard some news about you lately. Some really shocking news, I didn’t believe it in the slightest, though.”

Here we go.

“Like what?” Ace asked, hands clenching.

“That you’ve been enjoying more than just music.” Murdoc snided, looking him in the eyes. “You’ve been enjoying 2D, eh?”

Ace’s heart rate quickened, and honestly couldn’t tell if it was water from the rain dripping down the side of his head or sweat. Murdoc, however, began to bellow laughter and leaned back toward him.

“The inmates around here have been raving about it, all I could do is laugh in their faces. No way it’s true, right? You and that blue-haired idiot in a fling? Ha! I don’t know where these rumors come from, just the price you pay for becoming famous I guess, ey Ace? I just wanted to bring you here to hear it from you myself. Only way I could know for sure it wasn’t true. Hmhm.” Murdoc sneered, showing off those ugly teeth of his.

Ace looked down at his lap, thinking carefully about what he was going to say. He set his hands on the counter, taking a deep breath in.

“It’s true.” He stated.

“I’m sorry,” Murdoc perked up, looking at him with a raised brow. “What was that?”

“It’s true, Doc. Me and 2D, we are together. We have been for awhile.” Ace admitted, looking back up at the satanist.

Murdoc stared at him, blinking his eye slowly. His face was expressionless, and revealed nothing to Ace on what he was thinking. Then a wheeze left his throat, and he leaned over laughing. He laughed so hard he started coughing, wiping tears away from his eyes in the process. Ace just continued to stare at him, unsure of what his reaction meant.

“You’re hilarious, Ace! That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in months. Absolutely rich.” 

“Doc-”

“I mean, props to you for going along with it. You really had me with that serious scowl of yours.” Murdoc continued, laughing some more.

“Murdoc.”

“I mean, that blundering idiot? He doesn’t even have a chance with someone like you!” Murdoc wheezed.

“I’m not fuckin’ around, Murdoc. I’m serious!” Ace yelled, slamming his fists against the counter.

Now, this took Murdoc by surprise. The bassist’s facial expression changed drastically and his laughing ceased. He looked him over for a bit, then his face grew sullen.

“You’re not bullshitting me?” He asked, all the humor in his voice gone.

“No, I’m not.” Ace concluded.

Murdoc grew silent, looking down and appeared to be in deep thought. His eye trailed around the room, then back to him. 

“So, what was it?” He asked.

“What?” Ace said confusedly. 

“What? Does he have a nice ass? Is he good in bed?” Murdoc questioned bluntly. 

Ace was taken back, looking at him with his mouth slightly agape. He kept the questions coming, only making Ace feel even more irritated as he went on.

“I mean, you can have anyone in the world with your fame yet you’re banging 2D? Really? I mean he was probably desperate, so I guess he was probably easy to-”

“God, will you shut the hell up, old man.” Ace cut him off.

Murdoc looked at him with complete and utter shock. Then his face contorted into one sinister and heinous. His hands lowered back against the counter, tapping his ugly nails repeatedly against the cold surface.

“Watch it, Ace. Remember why you’re even here in the first place.” Murdoc snarked.

“I’m here because I can play good, Doc. Plain and simple. You would’ve never even considered me if I didn't play as good as I do.” Ace sat up in his chair, trying to display dominance in the conversation. ”And you better keep yourself from spewin’ anymore shit about Stuart.” 

“Stuart? Stuart, really? You’re calling him that?” Murdoc questioned, leaning forward to peer at him through the glass. “I can say whatever I want about that man. I’ve known him for years, I know who he really is. What he’s really like. You’ve known him for what? Half a year. So don’t act so high and mighty.” 

“Who the hell cares? And tell me, Doc. How many of those years were spent treatin’ him like shit, huh? He’s told me about what you’ve done.” Ace retorted, baring his fangs.

“2D has a way of overreacting and overexaggerating things. You’d rather believe him than your old mate, huh?” Murdoc asked.

“He is my boyfriend. I trust him. Why would he lie about that stuff.” Ace told him.

“Boyfriend? You’re absolutely blowing my mind right now. I didn’t hire you to fuck around with 2D. What on earth is it you see in him, huh? There’s nothing of true value there other than a pretty voice and pretty face.”

“Asshole. Yes, there is!” Ace yelled, sitting up from his chair to get even closer to the glass. “There’s so much to Stuart, so much. Why is it I can see that when I’ve known him for so little while you’ve known him for over two decades! He’s kind, funny, passionate about his work and tries so hard with everyone and everything. I fell in love with him because he was a genuinely good person, okay? Is that good enough for you?” 

“Ha, you’re delusional.” Murdoc said back, getting up from his own chair to get close to the glass himself. “He’s only how he is because of me. That “charming” sweet little boy attitude, how he carries himself, all of it. It’s because of me! Yet, even after all of that he’s still just as pathetic as the day I found him.” 

“You’re such a narcissistic, selfish, dick, Doc’. You’ve blinded yourself to how great he is, because all you care about is using him. You’ve fucked him up!” Ace slammed his hand against the glass, making Murdoc step back. “He didn’t deserve any of the shit you put him through. None. I don’t know if you get some sick kick out of it or what, but it’s not funny anymore. It never was!”

“Now he has to deal with not only you, but this recent shit on top of it. I’m caught in the midst of it, and all I want to do is make it stop. I just want us to be left alone!” Ace spewed out, eyes never breaking contact with Murdoc’s.

“What? You expected something like that to not get out to the public? To not get to me? You two are really way in over your heads. If you can’t handle a little attention-”

Ace grabbed his shades and tossed them aside, revealing his black eye to him. Murdoc stopped mid sentence, looking at his black eye with interest.

“This is what happened to me because of this, Doc. I got fuckin’ beat because some dudes wanted to know if we were together. All I was trying to do was protect him.”

Murdoc sat back down in his seat, a sinister smile spreading across his face.

“Looks like you and I are on the same boat, eh?” He said, pointing at his own bandaged eye. “And, you know, all this would end if you just dumped the guy. It’s that simple. If he’s bringing you so much trouble why even bother.” 

“No. I’m not doin’ that.” Ace asserted.

“Fine, have fun. Because it’s not going to stop.” Murdoc leaned back toward the glass and grinned evilly. “Cause from the look of it, all this “relationship” is going to bring you from now on is pain and never ending stress. Listen to me for a change, he’s not worth it.” 

Ace was quiet, taking in Murdoc’s words. He was breathing heavily, limbs shaking from the rage coursing through his veins. He felt furious, he hadn’t felt such anger in so long. He let himself sit back down in his seat, expelling a shaky breath from his mouth.

“You’re wrong, Doc. I love him, and he loves me. He makes me happy. Being with Stuart, seein’ how happy he is with me, it’s all worth it in the end. Nothing can change how I feel about that, not you or the public eye.” Ace told him. 

“You talk like you’re a fucking kid, it’s not going to last.” Murdoc sneered.

“No, I speak from my heart. Know what that is, Doc? I know you’ll never take us seriously, but I don’t care anymore. I don’t care about what you think.”

“Haha, really? Then why did I rile you up so much, huh?” Murdoc said with a grin. 

“I’m just frustrated, Doc. I’m frustrated that this happened, frustrated with myself, and now with you. I’ve been dealin’ with shit ever since that interview happened. I’m tired, and I just want things to settle down.” He turned away, laying his chin on his hands. “I thought I could explain it to you, but there’s no reasonin’ with you.”

Ace sat up from his seat, stuffing his hands into his jacket and kicking his chair back into place.

“Hey, where are you going? We’re not done. Ace!” Murdoc called.

“What, Doc? What more do you want to say to me? I already feel like shit, there’s nothin’ more you could say to change my mind.” Ace said back to him, taking his shades and putting them back over his eyes.

“Look at yourself, you’re a fucking mess. Don’t you see what he’s put you through?’ Murdoc said, gesturing at him.

“Stop. Just, stop blamin’ him for everythin’ that happens. It’s unfair. And he’s done with puttin’ up with your shit. As am I.” Ace turned, heading for the door but stopped. “And, Doc. You need to take a long and hard look at yourself. You’re the one sittin’ behind bars right now. Alone” 

With that, Ace walked to the door. He knocked, waiting for the security guard to open it for him. Once it opened, he barged out as quick as he could. He just needed to get out of that room and away from the monster sitting inside.

“Ace-” Murdoc’s voice was cut by the door closing shut.

Ace walked down the hallway toward the exit of the building. He walked out into the rain, not caring if he got drenched or not. He got to the car and sat inside, watching the water droplets fall and hit the window. 

He was tense, and he felt like he was going to break. He hit the steering wheel repeatedly, his claws slashing at the leather. He screamed, his voice muffled by the car and the sound of thunder around him. He let himself breath, calming down before finally turning the key in the ignition and driving back home.

He never felt more relieved in his life when he saw their house in the distance. Pulling into the driveway, he waited for the garage door to open before pulling inside. To his surprise, Noodle was sitting on a stool inside. She was in workout clothing, and seemed to have just finished a session of practice with her punching bag. She sat up when he got out of the car, approaching him slowly.

“Ace? How did it go.” She asked quietly.

“Horrible.” Ace said bluntly.

“Ah, god. I’m so sorry… I had a feeling it wasn’t going to be pretty.” She sighed, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“I’m just… ugh,” He turned away from her and ran his fingers through his hair, “He’s impossible! I couldn’t get anything through to him. I thought since we were pals maybe he’d at least try to understand, but he didn’t even try.”

Ace approached the punching bag, chest heaving. He reeled back and punched it forcefully, causing it to swing back.

“He insulted Stu, he insulted me, he insulted us!” His fists kept swinging, hitting the punching bag over and over, “He got under my skin, I hate that he did. He blamed Stuart for everythin’ that’s happened. He told me I should dump him to make this all go away!”

His fists were numb, his punches growing weaker. Noodle approached behind him slowly, watching him with an anguished expression.

“But I won’t! I won’t do that to him, I can’t. He would… he..” Ace felt tears in his eyes and he wheezed.

He leaned his forehead against the punching bag, finally ceasing his punches. He was exhausted, and the painkillers had worn off. His whole body and mind ached, and he just wanted to collapse.

“What’s the point… of all this pain. He’s hurtin’ because of me. This is all because of me…” He put a hand over his face, trying to stop himself from sobbing.

Noodle walked up behind him, hugging him from behind. Her head rested against his back, hands rubbing his shoulders as he heaved. She held him, waiting for him to finally calm down before speaking to him.

“Ace, Doc got into your head. He has a way of doing that. Please, don’t even consider for a second anything he told you is true.” She said quietly, patting his back comfortingly. “He doesn’t understand. He’s never genuinely loved anything a day in his life. He has no idea what you or Stu are going through right now.”

Ace peered back at her, removing his shades and wiping his eyes. He turned around to face her, looking down in shame for breaking down in front of her like he did.

“Ace, do you want to know what I’ve seen amongst all of this, hm?” Noodle asked, bringing a nod from Ace.

“I’ve seen nothing but love. Real love between you two. You both have been going above and beyond to be there for one another through all of this. Please, you gotten through so much already. Don’t give up now.” 

Ace looked up at her, his mouth quivering. He didn’t know what to say, but kept listening.

“You know, this whole time he hasn’t stopped talking about you, worrying about how you’re doing. He’s been waiting in his room for you to come home. I could tell, he thinks the world of you for going to confront Murdoc. And you did, that chapter is over and done with. You don’t have to deal with him now.” 

“Whatever it was he said, push it away. Push it far back in your head and go to him. You don’t have to tell him what happened, he’ll understand. Please, Ace. You both need each other.” She requested, taking his hand and setting her other hand atop it.

He nodded, letting out a long sigh. She gave him one last hug before letting him go. Ace entered the house quietly and walked up the stairs. When he got to their room he hesitated. He still looked like a mess, drenched, cold, and face puffy from crying. But 2D was waiting for him, and he wanted nothing more than to see him right now.

Opening the door, he found 2D sitting on the bed. When he saw him come in, the man immediately perked up and jumped off to head over to him.

“Ace! How did it go, are you… okay?” 2D’s voice trailed off when he saw Ace.

He looked as if he’d been beaten up all over again. His expression was full of melancholy and his posture was slumped. 2D approached him slowly, running a hand over his cheek softly.

“Ace?”

Ace melted into his touch, closing his eyes as he took in the feeling. He held 2D’s hand, kissing it before feeling tears well in his eyes again. 

“I’m sorry…” Ace muttered.

“Ace? Wh-” 2D was pulled into a hug, and Ace’s face was pressed against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for everythin’. For the photo being leaked, for draggin’ you out of the interview, for beatin’ up those guys, for seeing Murdoc, for everythin’. I’m puttin’ you through all of this and I hate it. I just want you to be happy. I just want us to be happy. B-but how can we when the whole world is against us? How…”

2D held him close, feeling tears begin to form in his own eyes from the sound of Ace’s voice alone. He’d never had the man break down in front of him before, and it hurt to hear and see. Whatever Murdoc had said to him, it got to him. 2D felt fury for Murdoc causing such a response out of Ace, but decided to focus on Ace at that moment instead.

“Ace, Ace, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, please. It’s alright.” He said softly, rubbing his back and swaying with him slowly. 

“It’s all a mess, Stu. I’m sorry that this happened to us. To you, I never wanted this…” Ace wheezed, clutching him tighter.

“I know, of course you didn’t.” 2D pulled away to look at his face, he was a wreck. 

2D reached for the box of tissues on their nightstand and began to dry his tears. Then he proceeded to dry the rain droplets from off his face as well.

“Ace, listen to me. I love you. So much. What you did today, confronting that demon, it meant more to me than you’ll ever know. I’m sorry you did it alone, I should’ve come with you. I was just… paranoid, like I always am. I’m sorry I get paranoid over things so easily. It’s just my initial reaction to things… but I’ve felt braver lately. As if I can take on anything. I think it’s because Murdoc is gone, but I also think it’s because of you.”

His hands rested against his face and he pulled him up to look at him.

“Ace, you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met. You never cease to amaze me, you always go out of your way to look out for me and be there for me, and I appreciate that more than anything. You inspire me and make me feel self-assured. You bring that out of me and I just want you to know that. You are incredible, Ace D. Copular.”

Ace looked at him with stars in his eyes, unable to respond or react. 2D smiled softly at him, pulling him back into a hug once more.

“Ace, we will get through this. I know we will. But I need to know if you believe that too, okay?” 2D told him, rubbing his back.

“I… I do, Stu. Together, I know we will. I want us to.” Ace said, closing his eyes.

“Me too… Together…” 2D pulled back to kiss his forehead. 

He ushered Ace to their dresser drawer, having him change into dry clothes before the two crawled into bed together. 2D held Ace close, kissing, hugging, and doing anything to comfort him. Ace simply held onto 2D through all of it, feeling secure in his arms.

The two lay there for a good while, until the sky turned dark. 2D was busy peppering his face with soft smooches when he saw his phone light up on the nightstand. He grabbed it, unlocking it to see he had a text message from Noodle. Opening it, his eyes widened a bit. Then, his face immediately softened as a smile formed across his lips.

“What is it?” Ace asked, looking up at his face.

2D turned the phone in his hand in Ace’s direction so that he could see what he had been looking at.

It was the picture of them Noodle had taken in the car. Both looked dead tired from waking up so early, resting on each other’s shoulders and cuddled close. Under the photo the message read :

“This is why you’re both worth it. ~N” 

Then another message under that that read : 

“Hang in there you two. ~R.” 

Ace smiled at the photo, then looked up at 2D as he let out a soft chuckle.

“I love those guys.” Ace said.

“Me too.” 2D replied. 

The two continued to stare at the photo and messages, both admiring it for awhile. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant the world to them. It was exactly what they both needed to see at that moment. It filled them with warmth, and a sense of hope they’d desperately needed.

“Stu…” Ace said softly.

“Yeah, love?” 2D responded, looking down at him.

“Do you want to go out tomorrow? It’s supposed to be sunny later in the day.” Ace’s hand rested against 2D’s chest. “I just want to have one fun day with you. No worries, just us. Together. Doin’ whatever we want. We deserve it…” 

Ace looked up at his boyfriend with soft eyes, full of hope and desire.

“What do you say?” Ace offered. 

“Yes.” 2D leaned to kiss his lips softly, “I think that would be wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... next chapter... happy times... im sorry guys asdfghjk


	5. A Cute Couple

Ace’s eyes opened to the morning light filtering through the bedroom window. He was cuddled up to 2D, their limbs intertwined in different directions. He must’ve passed out hard sometime last night, because all he vaguely remembers was 2D setting his phone down and kissing him a few more times. 

He felt exhausted, mentally and physically. His talk with Murdoc had left him feeling drained, but he didn’t regret it. Everything he said to him he’d wanted him to hear, even if he’d debunked and made fun of most of it. Murdoc now knew how he truly felt about 2D, and now he had the rest of his sentence to think about it. Perhaps he would have a change of heart, or simply gripe about it the entire time.

Either way, Murdoc had to know he means business. He didn't submit to him during the whole conversation, he stood his ground and fired back at him with every chance he got. However, he kept thinking about how immediately after it was over, he felt the effects of what Murdoc had said to him. The rage he had felt, all that doubt, it had been truly terrifying and distressing for him. 

However, once he was finally back in 2D’s arms everything seemed to fade away. Feeling his arms around him, his body pressed close, and lips against his own had helped him to feel tranquil once again. The blue-haired singer was truly a blessing from above, he made him feel more at ease than anything else. 

Today was going to be better, he kept telling himself that. He had a numerous amount of ideas for activities they could do. Simple, fun little things that he knew they both liked. He only prayed for two things :

For no one to recognize them, and for them to be happy.

Sitting up in bed, he did his best to wriggle out of 2D’s hold as to not disturb him. He slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom, removing his clothes and stepping into the shower. He’d usually wait to shower with 2D, but he’d woken up an hour earlier than planned so he figured he may as well get it out of the way. He turned on the water and waited for it to get warmer. Stepping under the flowing stream, he let the pleasant feeling of the warm water running over his injuries soothe him. 

Even as the water woke him up and washed away the grogginess, he still felt tired. He hoped the feeling would go away as he spent time with 2D today. He hated feeling down in the dumps, it was aggravating for him more than anything. He was the fun guy, the cool guy, the chill guy. Not the… somber guy.

He sighed, continuing on with his shower routine until he was finished. Grabbing the towel, he dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and heading to look at himself in the mirror. He looked over his bruised body all the way up to his black eye.

“Hey, handsome…” He mumbled, frowning at himself.

That was when he heard a quiet buzz from his pile of clothes on the floor. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out his phone to see an unexpected text from Snake. The guy rarely ever texted him, so he opened it eagerly.

“Ace, saw you on the news. Can we call?” The message read.

Ace cringed, it seemed that now even the Gangreen Gang had found out. Though, he’d rather them than anyone else. They were his friends, his other family. He trusted them, and hoped they wouldn’t think poorly of him for his relationship with 2D.

He hit the call button next to Snake’s name and let it ring.

“Ace!” Snake’s voice hissed happily. “Man, how you been?”

“Snake, my man. It’s been wild, let me tell you. Gorillaz has been fun, but it can be pretty...tirin'.” Ace told him, leaning against the countertop. 

“No kid? Dude, we just sssaw you on tv. They sssaid you and the sssinger guy, 2D, are like in love or sssomething. Is that true?” Snake asked.

Ace gulped, nails tapping on the counter. He had to tell them the truth, he couldn’t possibly lie to them.

“Yeah, Snake. Me and 2D are a thing.”

“Really? You sssly dog… Holy ssshit, hey guys-” Snake's voice faded a bit, “Ace and 2D are together!”

Multiple cheers and whistles could be heard in the background and Ace felt his face flush. He shook his head, chuckling lightly at their response. They loved to embarrass him.

“You owe me five bucks, Arturo!” Snake hissed.

“Damn, here. Hey, congrats, Ace!” Arturo called.

“Yeah! We’re happy you found love.” Billy’s voice said into the phone.

Ace then heard excited series of raspberries that were blown by Grubber, causing him to smile.

“Thanks you guys…” Ace said quietly, honestly feeling choked up by their overwhelming approval.

“I mean, you totally had a crush on the guy back when we were all obsessed with Gorillaz as teens. Ssso, to think now you two are dating? Incredible!” Snake exclaimed.

“You’re a lucky guy!” Billy told him.

“Yeah, I really am. 2D really is amazin'. I don’t mean to get all mushy with you guys, but he makes me… happy.” Ace told them, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Aw, Ace. We’re happy for you. I mean, we were already over the moon when you told us you were joining Gorillaz-” Snake began.

“-but now that we know you’re also dating the lead singer, we’re totally proud of you!” Arturo cut in; Ace heard the slight sound of Snake pulling the phone away from him.

“Yeah, but most importantly is that you’re happy. You two make a cute couple.” Snake told him, “I’m sssorry it came out the way it did, though. That whole interview thing was uncalled for.” 

“It’s ok, we’re alright. Just dealin' with all the new attention and tryin' to get through it.” Ace told them, sighing a bit.

“Well, Ace. For what it may be worth, we sssupport you two all the way. We just want you to be happy, 2D too. He ssseems like a great guy for you, we hope we can meet him one day.” Snake said.

“Can we get his autograph when we meet him?” Billy asked out loud. 

“Yes! Let’s get two, so we can sell one. Oh, but, I want to meet him too.” Arturo said in the distance.

Grubber agreed with a couple audible raspberries.

“You guys are too much… but you’re the best,” Ace kept himself from getting too emotional, “One day, boys, I promise you can meet him. Just don’t try to purposely embarrass me infront of him, alright?”

“No promises. But we look forward to it. Alright, let’s get out of Ace’s hair, guys. He’s got music to make and a man he needs to get to.” Snake told the rest of the gang.

“Goodbye, Ace!” Billy called.

“Adios!” Arturo’s voice yelled.

“Grubber is waving goodbye.” Snake told Ace, hearing Grubber blow one last raspberry.

“Bye, guys. Thanks for keepin' it real.” Ace said, before hearing the other end go silent.

Setting his phone down, he found himself smiling uncontrollably. His gang really had lifted his spirits exponentially. Hearing their approval and support meant the world to him. He was relieved they didn’t disapprove or make fun of him, and even more thankful for knowing how happy they truly were for him. What they had to say about 2D and his relationship meant more to him than anyone else on the planet’s own opinion. It was the boost of confidence he so desperately needed after yesterday. 

Ace grinned, pulling out his blow dryer as he began to dry his hair. He combed it back, slicking grease into it to keep its shape. He brushed his teeth, making his fangs shine bright. Then applied black nail polish to his sharp claws and admired them. 

He looked good, and for the first time in a long time felt good. 

Opening the door to the bathroom he found 2D standing at his dresser picking out the clothes he wanted to wear that day. He turned to look at him, smiling once he looked him over.

“Ace! Wow you look… handsome.” 2D told him as he approached him.

“Thanks.” Ace replied, wrapping his arms around 2D’s waist from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Whatcha goin' to wear?”

“Simple clothing, though, I didn’t know if you wanted to go in disguise this time or not…” 2D pondered.

“Nah, not today. Like I said, I just want it to be us havin' fun without worry.” He told him, leaning his head against his.

“Then in that case,” 2D turned around to show him the clothing in his hands, “This is what I got.”

It was a soft pink, plaid, button up shirt paired with a pair of dark jeans. Simple, and cute, perfect for 2D.

“You’ll look cute.” Ace told him, giving him a warm smile.

“Not handsome?” 2D asked.

“Cute and handsome. Two in one. My weakness.” Ace replied.

“Then I better go shower and get this outfit on quickly, yeah?” 2D stated, walking past Ace and to the bathroom.

“I’ll be gettin' ready here myself.” Ace told him as he closed the bathroom door.

Ace picked out one of this long sleeve t-shirts with a skull pattern on them, throwing a leather jacket over it and then his pink jeans. As he sat on the bed tying his boots, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Ace called.

The door opened and Russel’s head peeked in, perking up once he saw him.

“Just coming to tell you that me and Noodle made a special breakfast for both of yall.” Russel said, smiling a bit.

“Special? What kind of special are we talkin' about?” Ace asked curiously.

“That ruins the surprise, we want both of you guys to come down at the same time, alright?” Russel requested.

“Haha, okay, okay. We will.” Ace told him.

Russel nodded then shut the door, causing a whiff from the hallway to blow in his direction. He smelt something sweet, something most definitely a pastry. His stomach growled at how delicious it smelled, hoping 2D wouldn’t take too long so that he could dive into whatever it was Russel and Noodle had cooked up.

However, when he finally heard the bathroom door open he immediately changed his mind about that. 2D stood in his casual outfit, however, his hair was slicked back as he had it at some of their photo shoots for The Now Now. He hadn’t slicked it back like that in forever, and that was back when they weren’t dating. Now that they were, he could admire it for how attractive it really was. He was right, he did look cute, and incredibly handsome. 

“So,” 2D lifted a shy hand to run his hair behind his ear, revealing his nails were painted a dark blue. “How do I look?”

“Stu, you look… stunnin'.” Was what Ace managed to get out, a noticeable goofy smile forming on his face.

2D smiled, walking over to meet him at the bedside and he laid his arms over his shoulders.

“Thanks,” his hands played with the ends of his hair, “Ace, I’m really happy you’re feeling better. I was worried about you yesterday…” 

Ace smiled softly, leaning forward to hug his waist and pressing his head against his stomach.

“I’m alright, Doc just riled me up… but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is us. Together, havin' fun today. I’ll tell you about what he said another time. But right now, I just want to focus on,” his head lifted up so he could see him, “You.”

2D’s mouth grew into a wide grin, cupping Ace’s face with his hands. Even if he was still bruised, he still looked so very attractive to him. Still so dashing… 

“Let’s make the most of today, yeah Copular?” 2D said, leaning to kiss his face.

“Yeah…” He smiled against his lips, kissing him back sweetly.

He let himself fall back against the bed, with 2D laying on top of him. The two kissed, laughed, tugging at one another’s shirts to get closer. 2D was being extra loving with him, kissing every inch of his face gingerly while reaching a hand down to hold his own. Ace adored the affection. It made him blush, but he loved every second of it. Most importantly, he loved 2D. He felt as if the two of them could just stay like this for the rest of the day. 

“Wait? Why does it smell so sweet?” 2D asked, pulling away as he sniffed the air.

“Oh! You almost made me forget, haha,” Ace pushed him lightly so they could sit up, “Russel and Noodle made us a surprise breakfast. I have no idea what it is, but they wanted us to see it together.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? It smells delicious!” 2D said excitedly, heading for the bedroom door.

Ace joined him at the door and the two headed down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they heard whispers and quiet fumbling from the kitchen. When the two of them walked in, they saw Noodle and Russel standing next to each other clearly trying to hide whatever it was that they made behind them.

“Ok, guys. What is it?’ 2D asked, his head peeking eagerly.

The two grinned at each other and stepped out of the way, revealing the treat they had made for them. Placed on the table was a cake, with decorative frosting that read “We love you, 2D and Ace”. Next to the words were little stick figures, one green, and one with blue hair. Little red hearts were scattered all over the cake as well, just to top it off. Both men stared at the cake, at a loss for words.

“Do you like it?” Noodle asked.

“I love it!” 2D responded, his hands covering his mouth.

“You guys… you really went all out.” Ace chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

“It was Russel’s idea.” Noodle chimed, nudging Russel’s shoulder.

“Heh, yeah. Thought you guys needed a pick me up. Noodle did all the decorating, though.” Russel commented.

“I finally got to show off my true artistic talent.” She boasted, smiling proudly.

“You guys, you really are the best.” 2D said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

“You know we’re going to give both of you the biggest hug, right?” Ace told them, extending his arms.

“Oh, that’s not necessary-” Russel began, but was pushed forward by Noodle into the rest of the gang’s hold.

2D extended his own arms, wrapping them tightly around his friends. Russel sighed, but smiled down at all of them. After the hug was over, they all turned their attention back to the cake eagerly. 

“Ok, can we dig into this now?” Ace asked.

“I’m starving.” 2D commented.

“Not going to lie, I’ve been waiting for you guys to come down for hours so I can have a slice.” Noodle told them, making them all laugh.

The group cut into the cake, each taking a piece and sitting down to enjoy their treat. They chatted as they did so, telling jokes and discussing other simple things. Once they’d finished, Ace and 2D stood to gather their personal things. Once they were all ready to head out, they headed to the front door and waved goodbye to the others.

Heading out the door, the pair walked to their car and jumped inside. Ace pulled out of the driveway and soon they were on the road. Ace decided he was going to take 2D to the city a bit farther away than the one they usually visited. He’d looked into it before they left, there was plenty of shopping and places to visit. He also hoped them being in a different city would keep away the possibility of being tracked down by paparazzi, press, or nosey people. 

On the drive there, he would occasionally look over at 2D. He would be staring out the window, a soft look settled over his face as he looked up at the sky. He’d rolled down the window, so his slicked back hair was now flowing in the wind. He looked at peace, and simply stunning. 

2D glanced over at him, catching him staring. Ace felt his face grow warm, but he didn’t look away. Watching those dark eyes of his stare back into his own made his chest feel light.

“Eyes on the road, Acey.” 2D told him, but leaned his head against his hand and continued to smile at him.

“It’s a long, straight road, Stu. It’ll be fine if I look away for a second or two.” Ace said, but turned his attention back to the road ahead anyway.

They reached the city sometime after. The tall buildings looming ahead were eye catching, but more than that was the scenery. This city had a surprising amount of nature around it, from flora to shrubbery. It was one of the reasons why Ace had chosen it, because he knew 2D loved those sorts of things.

“Wow…” 2D muttered, looking all around them as they entered the city. 

“Neat, huh? They have a huge park to walk around in with little things to do all around it. Shops, restaurants, arcades, lots of fun things.” Ace told him as he pulled into a parking area.

“I can’t wait! It looks amazing.” 2D exclaimed, unbuckling his seat belt.

They headed out of the car and paid the parking fee, starting off down a street to their first destination.

As they walked, Ace felt 2D’s hand brush against his occasionally. Eventually, he let their fingers intertwine, smiling to himself as they did so. 

“So, where are you taking me out to first?” 2D asked.

“Well, I hope your appetite isn’t ruined from the cake. Cause I was goin' to take you,” Ace paused, looking up at the store sign above. “Here.”

2D read the sign and immediately gasped.

“A sweet shop…” 2D whispered.

“I know we just had cake, but-” Ace began, but was cut off by 2D dragging him inside.

Guess that answered that question.

Once inside, they were met by an extreme amount of colorful sweets. Candy, frozen yogurt, popsicles, all sorts of treats. 2D’s eyes danced around the room, taking in all the options. It was almost too overwhelming for the guy, but once his eyes laid upon the frozen yogurt he knew he’d found his choice.

“I’m craving something cold.” 2D told Ace, walking over to grab a bowl.

“Now that you mention it, that doesn’t sound too bad.” Ace commented, looking at the freezer doors. 

He looked over the popsicle choices and selected a strawberry pop. Standing behind 2D, he watched as the guy eagerly poured the froyo into his cup. Getting all sorts of flavors to mix together.

“I couldn’t pick just one.” He told Ace, licking his lips at his colorful creation.

“Long as you’re happy.” Ace winked, walking to the counter to pay.

They sat at a table in the back of the room, enjoying their treats happily. Ace unwrapped his popsicle and took a bite from the tip, chewing it eagerly.

“You bite your popsicles?” 2D asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

“Yeah? Got a problem?” Ace smirked.

“No, just used to seeing people lick em’ and stuff.” 2D shrugged.

“What? Like this?” Ace asked, dragging his tongue slowly over the entire length of the popsicle.

2D almost spit out his froyo, covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Ace grinned, taking another lick before putting it in his mouth. 2D watched him with flushed cheeks as he continued a motion of pulling it out and back in, knowing exactly what he was insinuating. 2D’s eyes grew wide, and the grip on his spoon was beginning to become shaky.

Ace then out of nowhere bit into the popsicle forcefully, causing 2D to shriek. Ace laughed as he chewed the big chunk, leaning backwards in the process.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face S-stu… uh oh.” Ace paused, leaning over as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “B-brain f-freeze.”

“Well, that’s what you get for making me flustered like that, perv.” 2D told him, sticking his tongue out at him playfully.

Ace pressed his forehead against the table and banged it a few times, finally feeling the aching feeling in his head pass. He looked up at 2D with a pout, before resuming eating his popsicle normally.

They finished off their sweets and threw away their trash. When they were ready to head out, Ace stopped and stared at the frozen yogurt. 2D eyeballed him strangely, but gasped as he watched Ace stick his mouth under the lever and pull. A steady flow of cookies and cream fell into the bassist’s mouth before he pulled away with full cheeks and a wide smile. 2D quickly grabbed his hand, laughing and running out of the store with him before they got into any trouble.

After Ace had suffered yet another brain freeze, they decided to head out to the famous park and walk off their full bellies. 

The park itself was beautiful, full of nature and sights to see. Even a little stream ran through the whole area, that now flowed at a quick pace thanks to the recent storms. As they came upon a bridge that passed over the stream, 2D had an idea pop into his head.

“Wanna soak our feet for a bit?” 2D asked as he began to remove his shoes and socks.

“Come on, Stu. You know how I feel about water…”

“Come on, it’s daring and totally not allowed. Want me to carry you in?” 2D said, smiling at him as he stepped into the rushing water.

Ace did like the idea of not following the rules, that and 2D carrying him. He shook his head, taking off his shoes and socks and joined him. Thankfully, it only went up to his ankles so he wasn’t too nervous. However, he stuck close to 2D just in case. They tred together in the water, kicking it up at each other and sinking their toes into the mud. 2D pointed out a few fish as they swam by, and they both knelt down to watch them swim with curious eyes.

The sound of voices and footsteps caught their attention and they saw a couple people heading up the trail toward them. Thinking fast, 2D grabbed Ace and hid the both of them under the bridge. They laid close as they heard the footsteps pass overhead, breathing heavily as they waited. Once the voices faded and they were sure they were gone, they sighed and relaxed against each other.

“I’m sorry we were almost caught…” 2D muttered, but felt Ace’s hands trail through his hair.

“Don’t apologize, I’m havin' a blast.” Ace told him.

“You are?” 2D asked.

“Of course!” Ace lifted him by his waist, causing 2D to wrap his legs around him for support. “This is exactly what we needed. Just us goofing off, not a care in the world.”

Ace spun 2D around, causing him to only hold onto him tighter. 2D yelped, but laughed as he was twirled. Once Ace stopped, 2D looked down at with him affectionate eyes.

“I’m having fun too, we should’ve done this sooner. I especially love seeing your rebellious side come out.” 2D said, giggling at him a bit.

“It’s what I do best. I wish we could just go crazy, but that would be too out there. Simple stuff like this will suffice.” Ace shrugged as he kicked up some water.

“You better not drop me.” 2D said, looking down at the cold water below.

“Why? Fraid’ I’m gonna-” Ace shifted 2D in his arms so he could dip him just inches above the water, “Woops! Close one.”

“Ace! I swear to god!” 2D yelled, limbs flailing and clutching onto him.

Ace laughed and pulled him back up to his chest, 2D responding by giving him a knock on the head. 

“Thought I was supposed to be carrying you, this is giving you too much power.” 2D told him, glaring at him.

“Nice though, isn’t it? Being carried around where you want to go?” Ace asked as he walked out from under the bridge.

“Hmm, I suppose. How ‘bout you carry me over to that tree, my good sir.” 2D requested, pointing to a giant oak not far from where they were.

“As you wish, babe.” Ace carried 2D against the current of the stream, exiting the water and approaching the tree he’d pointed to.

“Can I see your knife?” 2D asked, causing Ace to raise a brow.

“It’s in my back pocket, why?” Ace questioned.

2D’s hand slid down to Ace’s back pocket, coping a feel before removing the knife. Ace squinted at him, giving him a smirk. He then watched as 2D pointed at the tree, lifting him up higher so he could reach the spot he’d wanted. 2D stuck the knife into the tree, carving into it for a few moments before pulling away and smiling at it happily. Ace then lowered him down so he could see his work.

Marked into the tree was a messy heart, with the initials “A+S” in the middle of it.

“Ah… ass…” Ace mumbled.

“No, you ditz. A and S. Ace and Stuart. It’s a romantic thing couples do, carving your initials into trees.”

“Haha, I know. Just messin' with ya.” Ace told him as he smooshed his cheek with his lips. “I love it. But… can we carve "ass" into the tree, too?”

“Fine.” 2D turned back to the heart, quickly carving under it the word Ace had requested. 

“Hehehehe.” Ace giggled.

“You’re such a kid. Now come on, let’s go get our shoes and socks back on. My toes are cold.” 2D told him, tucking his feet together.

“Your toes are cold? Mine were in the stream twice as long as yours.” Ace told him as he headed back to the spot they left their footwear.

“Well, that’s cause you were holding me.” 2D told him, letting himself be set down once they reached the pile.

“Don’t act like you didn’t love it.” Ace flirted, slipping on his socks.

They spent a good portion of the day walking around the park. They’d admire wildlife, read signs along the trail, and stop for a couple quick selfies together. Ace at one point bought him and 2D a sub sandwich to share, but 2D ended up giving a big portion of his to a group of ducks. 

They’d stopped to rest at a rest area, sitting away from most of the people as they rested against one another on a bench. 2D had been scrolling on his phone when he heard a small voice from behind him.

“Excuse me?”

2D turned to see two teenage girls behind them, both looking at them with wide smiles on their faces as they held hands. Ace looked back as well, frowning a little when he’d assumed they’d been caught.

“We’re sorry if we’re bothering you, but is it alright if we get a picture with you guys?” One of the girls asked.

“A picture?” Ace questioned.

“You are 2D and Ace from Gorillaz right? We love you so much.” The other girl said, hands tapping together as she blushed.

Ace was about to answer when he felt 2D’s hand slide over his knee.

“We’d love to. Come join us over here.” 2D replied.

The girls giggled with excitement, running around to sit with them on the bench. They all smiled and posed as the girls took a couple selfies. 

“Thank you so much, you guys are amazing.” One girl said, holding the other girl’s hand again in the process.

“Yeah! Thank you again. You both really mean a lot to us.” The other girl said, turning to look at her friend.

“Thank you. We both appreciate that. You girls take care.” 2D told them.

The girls then waved goodbye and headed off hand in hand. 2D sighed, leaning back onto Ace’s chest softly.

“Why’d you let them take a pic?” Ace asked, genuinely curious as to why 2D had been so comfortable. 

“Ace, they were together, a couple like us. Didn’t you see how honestly happy they were to see us together? I couldn’t say no to them.” 2D pointed out.

“I figured that, but I never considered us bein' together could mean somethin' like that to people… it was sweet.” Ace felt a soft smile appear on his face.

“It’s how it should be… ” 2D said, closing his eyes as he leaned closer to Ace.

“Yeah…” Ace replied, closing his eyes slowly too.

They napped together for a while, listening to the sounds of birds around them. As the afternoon rolled around, Ace eventually woke up and played on his phone while 2D kept resting. He discovered on his phone’s map that a drive in movie theater was nearby. Once he showed it to the sleepy 2D, the man was quickly awakened by excitement.

“Please tell me there’s a zombie film out.” 2D said with fingers crossed.

“Nope, sorry. There’s a horror one about a giant shark, though.” Ace told him.

“Fine, least it’ll be scary. Let’s go!” 2D jumped from the bench eagerly, holding Ace’s hand to pull him off.

They made the trek back to their car, once settled down in their seats Ace felt relieved. They’d been walking around all day and he was ready to kick back for an hour or two. Pulling out of their spot, he began to follow the directions his phone displayed to the theater. As they drove on, he began to notice a car behind them. It turned where they turned, signaled when he signaled. It was beginning to make him uneasy.

“Hey, Stu. Look in the rearview mirror and yours too and tell me what you see.”

2D peeked into both mirrors, noticing the people in the car behind them had large objects pointed at them. Cameras. 

“Shit, paparazzi.” 2D told him, leaning his head into his hands.

“Not today, hold on Stu.” Ace prepared him, switching the gear of the car and stepping hard on the gas pedal.

Their car sped ahead, Ace maneuvered around traffic with ease as he did so. 2D sunk back in his seat, looking back in his mirror as he watched the paparazzi behind them try to keep up.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been involved a high speed chase!” 2D yelled, looking over at Ace with wide eyes.

“Sorry, Stu. Just tryin' to find a different route. Hold on.” Ace waited last minute to take an exit, snaking around a few buildings before finally seeming to lose them.

Once they reached the movie, Ace waited around to make certain they hadn’t been followed before pulling in.

“Ace, that was quick thinking.” 2D told him as he reached into his wallet to pull out money for a ticket.

“Thanks, I had plenty of practice in my youth. Hey, I can cover it-”

“Ace, you’ve been treating me all day. Let me treat you at least once.” 2D said, handing him the cash.

“Hmm, okay…” Ace gave in, taking the money as he pulled up to the box office.

“Thank you,” 2D said, leaning to kiss him on the cheek. “Just for that, I’ll give you another treat later.” 2D whispered.

Ace coughed hard, trying his best to gather his thoughts as he spoke to the cashier. 

“T-two please.” Ace stumbled, hiding his red face once he got the tickets. 

2D laughed, leaning against his shoulder lovingly. He loved to tease him, he knew exactly how to make him flustered. 

Ace parked the car in a spot and tuned in to the movie. As the trailers began, Ace let an arm fall over 2D’s shoulders as the cuddled together. The movie itself was cheesy, and the cgi shark was not impressive. Ace feared 2D may be getting bored and looked down at him with concern. 2D was smiling, leaned against him as he watched the show. His hands were resting on his knee, and he just seemed happy to be with him. Ace sighed in content, kissing the top of his head. 

That was when he felt a hand sneaking up his shirt, trailing over his chest with a gentle touch. Ace’s breath hitched, turning to look at 2D. He was looking up at him with bright eyes that looked into his own with adoration. He had a feeling their focus on the movie was now over, for now they were more intrigued with each other. Ace removed his jacket, setting it under his chair. He moved his chair backwards and leaned it back to allow 2D to crawl next to him.

He could barely see him, but the light from the movie screen illuminated his face just enough to see his bright blue hair and eyes blinking slowly. 2D adjusted his position, kissing him in the process. He was atop him now, moving his hands under his shirt slowly. 2D was always very touchy when they got intimate, and Ace ravished in it. 2D leaned in once more to kiss him, this time more passionate than the last. He pressed back, feeling 2D’s soft breath against him.

Things were beginning to get heated, and Ace was starting to wonder if they were really about to pork at a drive in theater. However, the sudden sound of raindrops brought both of their attentions away from each other. Heavy raindrops hit the roof and windshield, covering it in an instant.

The sound of the movie cut out, and the screen paused. Signalling they were shutting it down due to the weather.

“Aw, crap. We’re going to get stuck in the storm. I forgot the last front was passin' through tonight.” Ace groaned, leaning his head back against the seat.

“Ace, don’t worry. We should make it home in time before it gets worse.” 2D told him, slipping out of his seat and returning to his own.

“Okay, I’m just bummed the storm ruined our fun…” Ace mumbled, turning the key in the car to get it started and turning on the windshield wipers.

“Who says the fun has to stop once we get home?” 2D flirted, winking at him.

“Well, you got me there.” Ace said back, chuckling softly.

As nice as their movie date had been going, Ace admitted the idea of going home and chilling with 2D for the rest of the night sounded relaxing. Well, as relaxing as a night with flirty 2D ever could be. His muscles ached from walking around and his injuries were beginning to act up, it was high time they head back and unwind. 

Aside from the rain and the run in with the paparazzi earlier, the day had been perfect. 2D was happy, and Ace was happy. He couldn’t have asked for more. 

Ace felt 2D’s hand slide over his on the gear shift as they left the drive in theater, smiling as he let their fingers intertwine.

Everything was as it should be. He only hoped it could maybe stay that way for the both of them.

He could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. I hope this fluff makes up for how angsty this fic is.


	6. Revelation

They’d needed to stop for gas, so Ace pulled into the first gas station they saw on the road back to the highway. Parking next to a pump, they two men got out and watched the rain around them. As Ace was busy filling up the car, 2D walked off to the side to light a cigarette and take a drag. The blue haired man exhaled the smoke, watching as it quickly blew away due to the wind from the storm. He could already tell the drive home was going to be long and treacherous, a storm like this was not easy to maneuver through at all.

While Ace let the gas fill their car, he walked over to 2D’s side to join him. 2D offered him a smoke from his own cigarette that Ace gladly took, smiling at him as the smoke exited his teeth. 2D chuckled and took it back, placing it back in his mouth with a sigh.

“What a downpour.” 2D commented, leaning against Ace’s shoulder.

“Just hope it doesn’t get worse than this.” Ace griped, he hated driving in the rain.

“If we just keep on the highway we’ll be home before we know it. May take a couple hours, but we’ll get home, Ace.” 2D assured him, handing him his cigarette again.

Ace took it again, taking a long drag to try and calm his nerves. He hoped 2D was right, he wanted nothing more for them to get home safely and rest. Once the two had finished their shared cig, 2D dunked it in a puddle from the rain before tossing it into a trashcan.

2D’s gaze wandered to the other cars parked around them. One of them he saw seemed familiar, and it only took him a moment until he realized exactly why that was.

“Ace, that can’t be the same car the paparazzi were chasing us in, is it?” 2D asked, pointing at the car.

“Shit. I think it is.” Ace grabbed hold of the gas pump, ready to take it out as soon as it was done. 

At that moment, a group of individuals exited the gas station. 2D and Ace froze, turning around quickly. 

“Do you think they saw us?” 2D whispered.

Ace looked back briefly, noticing the group pointing and eyeing them.

“Yep. Hop in, I’ll get us out of here.” Ace told him, 2D reacting by opening the car door and slipping in quickly.

As soon as the pump stopped, Ace ripped it out and stuffed it back into its place.  
He slid over the car’s hood, opening his door and turning the key as fast as he could. Ace sped off, watching in the rear view mirror as the group of men got in their own car and began to follow.

Ace looked up at the road ahead of them. There was a stoplight before they hit the highway, and it was just now turning yellow. As he was slowing down, he saw the flashes of cameras as the paparazzi car was beginning to pull up next to them. 

“2D, hope you can forgive me.” Ace said aloud before hitting the gas. 

He ran the red light, speeding quickly through it. Luckily, there weren’t any cars coming from the left or right. Ace sped down the road, watching as the paparazzi car faded in the distance. As he began to take the highway, he immediately noticed an enormous amount of traffic ahead.

“We’ll never get away from them in that, or home anytime soon.” 2D commented, notable concern in his voice.

Ace had to think quick. He rerouted the map on his phone for a possible solution and discovered a back road to take if they got off at the next exit. He sped quickly past a few cars, exiting slowly as traffic got worse. However, as they finally exited and reached the back road he turned down it quickly before slowing down finally once it felt like it was safe.

It was quiet in the car now, the only sound was the rain pelting the car. Ace could barely see a few feet ahead of him, even with the brights on. It was going to be a long drive home.

“Stu, I’m sorry…” Ace sighed.

“For what?” 

“For people yet again comin’ and ruinin’ our night together.” Ace huffed, leaning his cheek against his hand.

“Ace, I don’t care about that. Yes, it was nerve wracking, but none of that compares to how much fun I had with you today. It was all worth it in the end, I promise.” 2D assured him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

“Still… it had been goin’ so well. We almost made it a single day together without harassment…” Ace complained, clearly agitated.

“Ace, it’s okay. Just think about everything we did today.” 2D told him, trying to take his mind off the paparazzi.

“It was pretty great, huh? I just wish it could be like that all the time for us. But I don’t think it will be ever again.” Ace said, suddenly feeling a pang of sadness.

“We’ll just have to learn to get used to it, I guess. Or find ways to avoid it or sneak around it, or…” 2D’s voice trailed off when he noticed the look on Ace’s face

He was visibly tired, and still seemed extremely bothered by what had happened. 2D sighed, leaning back in his seat. He began to think about how much the unwanted attention from the interview had really affected them. It was starting to take its toll, not only on them, but their relationship as well. 

2D began to wonder how long they could last like this. It was irritating, tiring, and overall stressful for the pair. The fact they’d made it this far still baffled 2D, but he knew both of them wanted their relationship to hold strong. At least, he thought they both did.

“Ace… are you happy being with me?” 2D asked quietly.

“What? Of course I am, Stu.” Ace said, feeling a bit of shock at the question.

“But, can you really be happy if all our relationship brings from now on is stress and unwanted attention…” 2D rubbed his arm, looking away from Ace with shame.

Ace looked over at 2D with wide eyes. He could hear the hurt in his voice as he uttered those words. It pained him to hear him full of such grief from the weeks events. He knew it was taking its toll on both of them, but he didn’t for a second even want to consider breaking up with 2D. There were other ways they could deal with this, ways that didn’t involve them separating. Ace just had to figure it out, but he needed to be quick. By the look of it, 2D was beginning to sound as if he was losing hope. That was the last thing he wanted.

“Stu…” Ace began, but was stopped when 2D’s arm shot across in front if him.

“Ace! Watch out!” 2D yelled.

Ahead, a huge rush of water came barreling down onto the road. It was a flood, a flash flood as the weather had reported. Ace had forgotten how much more intense floods got on the back roads, and immediately cursed at himself for taking them in the first place. He tried to steer away, but it was too late. 

The car was pushed along with the wave of water, being forced off the road as it went tumbling down the side of the road. The car slid due to mud and water, heading for the treeline below at a fast pace.

Ace glanced over at 2D, both men looking into each other’s eyes before the car slammed into a tree, stopping its descent.

There was darkness. 

It felt cold, wet, and all one could really feel was rain.

Ace came to first, he was still in the car. The front windshield was in pieces, and from the look of it the front of the car was totaled. His side had hit the tree, but for the most part he seemed alright. He groaned, his whole body ached. Once his mind finally stopped rattling, his eyes shot open and he quickly looked over at the other seat. 2D wasn’t there, in fact he wasn’t anywhere in the car.

“Stu?’ Ace coughed, opening his car door and stepping out.

He collapsed to the ground, from nerves, shaky limbs, and how much his body hurt from the impact. He pulled himself out of the mud, looking around at the surroundings. One of the lights from their car was still working, lighting up what was beyond the tree they hit. 

There he saw 2D, lying in a large pile of mud that had been gathered by the flash flood. Ace tried to stand again, but immediately slipped and started to slide toward 2D. He hit the mud pile, groaning as pain shot through his body again. He turned to look at 2D, he couldn’t see his face due to the mud and his hair. He reached a hand to place it on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

“Stu? Stu are you ok?” He asked, but there was no response.

He cringed at a sudden pain in his head, pressing a palm against his forehead. He wasn’t going to be conscious for much longer, so he needed to act quick. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He quickly gave them the street they’d been on and described the surroundings. He finished in time before the rain made his phone glitch and go black. 

He placed the phone back in his pocket and breathed heavily. He tried crawling closer to 2D, pulling him against him and sliding his hand to press it against his chest. There was still a heartbeat and he sighed with relief. 

“Stay with me, Stu. Help is comin’…” His vision was failing him, and he gripped onto 2D. “We’re goin’ to be okay…”

Everything went black. The last thing he heard was the sound of sirens around them and the feeling of hands gripping his chest lightly.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was bright, and everything smelt funny. 2D’s eyes slowly opened, taking a deep inhalation as he finally came to. His body hurt, especially his head. Once his visioned adjusted, he recognized exactly where he was. It was an all too familiar sight, a hospital room. The giant windows, small television, and bandages covering his body. He’d been in this position way too many times before.

However, something was different. There was pressure on his hip and he looked down. Ace’s head was laying against his legs, arms crossed as his shoulders slowly rose as he breathed. He was covered in bandages too, but seem better off than he was.

He suddenly remembered what had happened the other night. The car crash, how he’d flown from the shattered window. The feeling of cold mud and water all around him. 

Then he remembered a different feeling, a warm feeling. Ace’s arms wrapping around him, holding him tight. 

He was barely conscious at that moment, but he did remember Ace being there for him. 

A small smile formed across his lips, and he lifted a weak hand to trail it through the bassist’s hair. Ace suddenly perked up, looking up at him with wide pink eyes. He almost couldn’t tell if they were his natural pink or if it was because he had been crying. Either way, a large smile spread across Ace’s face and he stood from the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Stu!” He exclaimed, grabbing his face and giving him a big kiss.

“Mmm, owey.” 2D mumbled against his lips.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry. I’m just- god,” Ace crawled into his bed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “I’m just happy you’re okay. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry for takin’ you down that road and-”

“Ace,” 2D pulled him back and pressed a finger against his lips, “it wasn’t your fault. Please…” 

“I know, I’m just…” Ace’s eyes trailed down, and 2D noticed them beginning to water.

“Ace, it’s not the first time I’ve been thrown through a windshield. But hey, look at me. We’re okay, that’s what matters.” 2D told him, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

Ace looked up at him with watery eyes, pulling him back into a hug and pressing his face into his neck.

“I thought I lost you. I was so scared. I stayed here all night to see if you’d wake up, I didn’t get any sleep…” Ace sobbed.

“Shh, it’s okay.” 2D held him close, rubbing his back. 

Ace pulled back, drying his eyes off with the sweater he was wearing. He smiled weakly at 2D, looking him over with a sad smile.

“We both look like shit.” He said, pulling back his hair to show him the bandage around his head.

2D laughed, coughing a bit before calming down. 

“What are you talking about? You still look like a handsome devil to me.” 2D told him, taking his face and pulling it forward to kiss it softly.

“Heh, Stu…” Ace’s voice trailed off as 2D continued to pepper his face with kisses.

They were soft and warm, and healed any pain he may have been feeling. He melted into them, finding comfort and relief at last. 2D was still alright and still just as loving.

There was a knock at the door and two familiar heads peeked into the room. 2D stopped kissing Ace to lean over, gasping when he saw Russel and Noodle staring at them.

“Oh! Dee!” Noodle exclaimed, rushing into the room to throw her arms around him.

“Ah! Noods, mind my injuries.” He told her, but hugged her back anyway.

“You scared me, you idiot!” She told him, kissing his cheek then punching his shoulder lightly.

“Ow! Sorry, won’t do it again. Least, I’ll try.” 2D smiled at her, then looked over at Russel.

“Geez, Dee. How you feeling?” He asked, ruffling his hair with his hand. “We were here all night waiting for you to wake up.”

“My head hurts, and now my shoulder. But, I’m fine. I’m just so happy to see you guys.” 2D told him.

“When we got the call about you two we dropped everything and drove here as quick as we could.” Noodle told 2D, sitting at the edge of his bed.

“When we got here, Ace was actually up and walking around. Well, limping is a better word to use. He refused to go back to his room.” Russel told 2D, looking over at Ace.

“He wanted to see you. He’s been in here ever since we checked on you last night.” Noodle added.

2D looked over at Ace, who was smiling shyly and rubbing the back on his head. 2D gave him the warmest smile, a hand trailing to intertwine with his own.

“The doctors told us you would’ve been in worse shape if you hadn’t landed in that mud, Dee.” Russel informed him. 

“And if Ace hadn’t called them so soon. They found the both of you curled up together in the mud. Sweet in a way… but don’t ever do that again, you hear? Stay in a hotel for the night or something. Your lives aren’t worth risking like that.” Noodle told them, frowning at the both of them.

“We’re sorry, Noods. I promise to be more careful in the future. It was my fault for takin’ that road.” Ace told her.

“Ace, it’s alright. And me too, we’re sorry for scaring you guys.” 2D said to all of them.

“You don’t have to apologize, you two.” Russel said, crossing his arms. “What’s important is you’re alive and still here with us. Even if you wrecked our nice car.”

"We can always buy a new car. We can't buy a new singer and bassist. Most importantly, our friends." Noodle spoke up.

“Yeah, what would you do without us, huh?” Ace joked, chuckling to himself.

“Start a new band. The Russel and Noodle band. Call ourselves the Deadly Duo.” Noodle joked along with him.

“Geez, that easy to replace us, huh?” Ace quipped back.

“Hehe, no.” Noodle said, shaking her head and moving to hug both of them. “Nothing can replace you two. So don’t do anymore risky shit like that, got it? Or I’ll kick both of your asses.”

“Yes, mam.” Ace responded, hugging the both of them.

“We heard you loud and clear.” 2D said, leaning against the both of them.

The feeling of Russel’s arms wrapping around them caused all of them to look at the man with surprise. He squeezed them, lifting them all up briefly and bringing out a small series of “ows” from Ace and 2D. 

Once they all let go, Noodle slid off the bed to stand by Russel and looked down at the both of them.

“You two should rest, they want to keep you here for the day to see how your injuries turn out. If you’re both fine by the night they’ll let you go.” Russel informed them.

“Hope they do, I hate hospitals.” 2D grumbled, leaning back against his pillow.

“Well, least I’m here to keep you company.” Ace told him, looking at him with a grin.

“Well, I guess that’s true huh?” 2D replied with a grin, leaning up to kiss him.

He felt Ace grin against his mouth and kiss him back. 2D looked over and saw Noodle and Russel look away in respect and he giggled.

The door to their room opened and a nurse walked in, causing Ace and 2D to jump and pull away from one another quickly. 

“Sorry for interrupting.” The nurse said, pulling in a cart covered in various different items. “I was told to bring these gifts to your room.”

“Gifts?” 2D questioned.

“Oh gosh, Dee. The hospital has been receiving gifts all morning for you two. We bought you those flowers and a pizza is on the way. But, everything else is from your fans.” Noodle told them.

“Wow...that’s incredible.” 2D commented as the cart was pushed to his bedside. 

Ace grabbed a few items off the cart and placed them on the bed for the two of them to look at. 

“Here’s a cute card with music notes on it. It says : Music heals the soul. Get well soon Ace and 2D. Claire, a big fan.” Ace read the first card, smiling.

2D grinned, taking hold of a small, blue, stuffed bear and read the note attached to it.

“Don’t feel blue! We love you!” 2D read out loud and giggled, “Cheesy.”

“There has to be two dozen more cards and gifts here, people really care that much?” Ace asked.

“You must’ve not been watching the news this morning.” The nurse chimed in, turning in the tv to the news station.

“Status update on the state of Ace and 2D of Gorillaz after their car accident during the storms and flash flooding last night. Both members have experienced minor injuries, but are going to make quick recoveries. A lot for the two members to go through, especially after the recent reveal of their relationship only a week ago.” The news reporter stated.

Ace and 2D both watched the screen intently. Waiting to see where the report would go. 

The screen switched to a shot of fans holding gifts and signs, all of them wishing them a speedy recovery. Many fans were cheering their names and clapping. 

Then it cut to a reporter holding a mic in front of a woman holding a sign.

“I just want them to feel better soon, they’ve really been through a lot recently.” She said.

Then it switched to a group of men wearing Gorillaz shirts.

“When I heard they’d gotten in a car crash, I felt sick, man. I was praying all night they’d be ok, but thankfully my prayers came true. Get well soon you two!” One of the men waved at the camera.

Then it switched to a familiar pair, the girl couple they had met in the park. They were holding hands, wearing matching rainbow shirts, and smiling widely.

“We’ve met them before, they’re both so nice and don’t deserve this at all. They’ve already dealt with so much, they just deserve a break. I just hope they’re both feeling better.” One of the girls said.

“We just want them to know we love them no matter what. We want them to stay strong and keep fighting through! Because they rock!” The other girl exclaimed. 

Then the news story switched back to the reporter.

“I think everyone can agree we all want nothing more than for these two bandmates to be in good health and good spirits.”

Then the news story ended, moving onto another topic. The nurse muted the tv, looking over at Ace and 2D with a smile.

“I too hope you both feel better soon. I’m such a big fan.” She said, before waving goodbye and leaving the room.

Once she left, Ace and 2D looked at each other in awe and in shock. They both hadn’t expected such an overwhelming amount of support and wishes from so many people. They’d assumed for so long people were only concerned about their possible relationship, but they now realized how wrong they had been.

“See, we’re not the only ones who care.” Russel huffed, grinning down at them.

“I… I just don’t know what to say.” 2D said almost breathlessly. 

“We know, we were surprised too.” Noodle chuckled, looking down at her phone. “Oh! Update says pizza guy is here! Come on, Russ. Let’s go get these two their lunch.”

“We’ll be back, you two. Don’t eat any of those chocolates. You’ll spoil your appetite.” Russel told them, pointing to a heart shaped box on the cart.

“Chocolates? Oh, yeah, Russ. Course!” Ace nodded, watching them leave the room.

Once they had closed the door, Ace quickly reached for the heart shaped box and opened it eagerly.

“Our fans are way too kind.” Ace said, plopping a caramel filled one in his mouth and humming. “Want one?”

2D eyed them, picking one out and taking a bite. It was strawberry filled, one of his favorites.

“I’m just… surprised more than anything. I didn’t think people really cared about us that much, you know? After the whole reaction to our relationship and all…” 2D pondered.

“I feel you. It was unexpected, but I gotta say I’m not upset.” Ace replied, looking over all their gifts.

2D stared at the gifts, then back up at the muted tv, then at Ace. 

So much had happened to them over the week. A lot of bad, but a lot of good. They’d seen the bad side of people, gone through hell together. All because people wanted to know if they were together or not. 

But what was the point of hiding it? Sure, there are going to people who snoop. People who don’t understand, people who don’t approve, but what does that matter.

What matters is them, and how they feel about one another. 

And 2D knew one thing for sure : He loved Ace and He loved being with Ace. 

The replacement bassist had come to mean so much to him at this point, more than he’d ever thought. He honestly couldn’t imagine his career or life without him at this point.

Especially after the car crash. He only then realized how much everything really meant to him. Coming so close to almost losing each other like that, it really opened his eyes.

Life's too short to let things like paparazzi, reporters, and random strangers get in the way of how they feel about one another. Yes, their intrusions are bound to happen, but they’ve proved they’re capable of ignoring it. Capable of being stronger, as long as they were together. 

Especially if it meant something to others. 2D remembered what the girl couple had said to them, and what they also said about them on tv. If even a few people were inspired by them, then it was all worth it in the end.

“Ace?” 2D said softly, getting his boyfriend’s attention.

“Yeah, Stu?” Ace said, swallowing the third piece of chocolate he’d eaten so far.

“I don’t think we should hide anymore.” 2D told him, leaning back against his pillow.

Ace’s eyes widened, setting the chocolate down as he listened to him speak.

“I think we should tell the public that we’re officially together.” 2D said.

“Really?” Ace asked, titling his head at him.

“Yeah. That car crash, it’s just making me think… Because I love you, and they should know that. They should know how I really feel about you. Because, I think if I explain it, then maybe they’ll understand. I know not everyone will, but to the ones who do… I think that’ll mean the most in the end. You know?” 2D said, gesturing in his direction. 

“I’m not sure if that makes sense, but… I just came so close to losing you last night...” 2D began again, but stopped when he felt Ace’s lips press slowly against his.

2D’s eyes fluttered shut, wrapping his arms around Ace’s shoulders as he was held by the other man. Ace trailed his hands through his hair before pulling away and looking at him with soft eyes.

“I getcha. If you’re ready to do that, then so am I. I love you too, Stuart Pot. If anyone has anythin’ to say about it, they can screw off.” Ace said while snickering.

2D hugged him, holding him tight in his arms. He pressed his face against his cheek and sighed lovingly. 

He didn’t know how or when, but the idea of telling the public they were together suddenly didn’t seem terrifying anymore.

It lightened his heart, and made him feel as if a weight was finally going to be lifted from his shoulders. From both their shoulders.

“You know, I have an idea for how we can do it.” Ace spoke up.

“Oh yeah? Lemme hear it then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now drawing to an end, yall. Thank you for sticking through it! Things are looking up for our favorite pair.


	7. The Answer

“Good afternoon, I’m Aart Abrams and welcome to my talk show. Where we discuss the hottest topics of the music industry. Now, today I have two very important guests. They have been on the show before, but their stay here was cut short. However, now they are back once again, just for you. Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up once again for 2D and Ace from Gorillaz.” 

Aart’s voiced announced, signaling their cue to walk out from behind the backdrop. 2D and Ace stepped out into the bright lights, waving at the crowd. They each took their seats, getting comfortable before the music and cheers died down. 

It was strange how they’d done this exact thing only a little over a week ago, and even more stranger that they had returned so soon. However, they had a plan this time, a set directive in how they wanted the interview to go. 

It was time the world knew.

“Now, I want to take a moment to apologize to both of you personally,” Aart began, clasping his hands together and looking down, “I realize my questions from our previous interview were out of line and invasive. I did not mean to offend or provoke either of you. I was simply asking the questions I had written down and planned to ask. I’ve had a lot of time to think about how what I said must’ve made you both feel, and I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry Aart, we only hold a small grudge ‘gainst you.” Ace responded, bringing laughter from the crowd.

“We forgive you, Aart.” 2D replied, smiling warmly.

“No hard feelings, I hope. I must say, when I received the email you sent requesting this interview I was completely taken by surprise. I assumed after how our last session ended you’d never want to see me again.” Aart told them.

“I certainly never expected to be back. Life is funny that way, I guess.” Ace said, shrugging.

“Well, I can definitely say I am grateful you are back. Both of you. I was especially worried when I heard about your accident and hospitalization. It was terrifying for all of us, but even more for you two, I bet. I’m very thankful you are both in good health and recovering quickly.”

“Thank you, Aart. It was a bit traumatizing, yes. But I am thankful we’re alive, there’s still so much more we got to give to the world before that happens.” 2D said, closing his eyes in thought.

“Of course. Now, I must ask, why have you come alone? Is there any particular reason why Russel and Noodle have not joined us today?” Aart asked.

Ace looked over at 2D, who nodded to him to give a reply.

“Yes, there is. 2D and I have decided it was time.” Ace leaned in his chair, setting a hand on the arm rest. 

He felt nervous all of a sudden, but when 2D’s hand settled against his he felt his nerves subside and he took a deep breath in.

“We both have decided to give our answer to the photo revealed last week.” 2D said.

There were murmurs from the crowd, an obvious reaction being brought from their words and hand holding. 2D’s fingers intertwined with Ace’s holding it tightly as they both prepared themselves for what they were about to say.

“For many months now, me and Ace have been in a relationship. A romantic one, and yes, I consider it serious.” 2D spoke first.

Talk immediately began to form from the crowd, but Aart signaled for them to silence themselves.

“The photo you saw was of 2D and I at a dinner date. I wanted to take him out to eat and drink like most couples, just somethin’ fun for us to do. I never thought that personal moment would ever be captured on camera.,” Ace continued, “And I certainly never thought it would bring so much unwanted attention and stress into our lives.”

“The past week has been hard on both of us. We’ve had many ups and downs, and many bad encounters with people who prodded and insisted on getting answers out of us.” 2D explained.

“You really tested our patience and strength. There were times when both of us felt like givin’ up.” Ace sighed.

“But,” 2D squeezed Ace’s hand, “we did everything we could to make sure we stayed together. Not even a car crash could keep us apart.”

“No way in hell.” Ace responded, grinning at 2D.

“We’re still alive, and still together to tell you all today we’re a couple. We tell you this for clarity, but also for ourselves. We feel it’s time you all know how we feel about each other.” 2D said into the camera.

“I know, many of you are probably shocked right now. Trust me, I was too when I realized I was fallin’ for this guy. But, Stuart is just… incredible. The voice of an angel, and the looks of one to match. He makes me laugh and smile like an idiot. He makes me feel a way I never really thought I could, or ever believed was real. But I can say with certainty that : I love Stuart Pot.” Ace said softly, eyes never leaving 2D the whole time.

There was a collective amount of “aws” from the crowd, and each band member was sure the cameras were picking up on their blushing cheeks. However, they continued on.

“I too was surprised that I fell for this greasy, new bassist. But, he won me over in the end. I mean, who could resist those looks and that personality? He makes me feel happy, and I love him for that. I love you too, Ace Copular.” 2D replied. 

Even more “aws” came from the crowd in reaction to their confessions. 

They had done it, they’d confessed to the world. They’d told them what for a long time terrified them. Now everyone knew, and it surprisingly felt relieving. The weight of everything that had built up over the week had been lifted. 

“In all my years on the air, I’ve never had something like this happen on my show. This is truly going to go down in history.” Aart said, smiling at the both of them.

“We sure hope so, you know how long we practiced those lines?” Ace joked, making the crowd laugh.

“In all seriousness, I respect both of you so much for coming out to us publically like this. I do apologize for me being the cause for it and bringing so much negativity into your personal lives.” Aart told them, genuine sincerity in his voice. 

“Don’t fret, it’s in the past,” 2D began, “We want to focus on the future, or rather, the Now Now.” 

Ace couldn’t help but chuckle at 2D’s joke, leaning forward in his chair a bit.

“Stu and I are a couple, yes. We love to meet people and talk to fans, but we also enjoy privacy. Spendin’ time together alone and just enjoyin’ each other’s company. That’s why we hope comin’ clean on air like this will finally help settle things down. We don’t mind interactions, just don’t harass us on the streets or somethin’.” Ace told the camera.

“Please, it’s all we ask. Cause you can bet there’s going to be plenty of photos, interviews, and meets from the both of us in the future. We won’t always be secluded.” 2D told the camera.

“Just don’t post my nudes, kay Stu?” Ace joked.

“Well, now they know about them…” 2D jokingly whispered, bringing more laughter from the crowd.

“Haha, you heard it here folks. 2D and Ace of the band Gorillaz are indeed a couple. The question on everyone’s minds this week has finally been answered. What’s to come for these two? Well, it’s up to them.” Aart said, nodding at the pair.

Ace smiled, turning to 2D and raising a brow. 2D smiled back, then began to lean forward. Their lips met and camera flashes emitted around them with cheers and claps from the audience. 

However, all of it seemed to drown out at that moment as their lips parted and they stared into one another’s eyes. Even though the crowd was watching, maybe even the whole world, they no longer cared.

All that mattered was the individual sat across from them, their love, their partnership. 

“Think that’ll do it, Stu?” Ace asked with a smirk.

“If that doesn’t prove anything, Ace, I don’t know what will.” 2D responded.  
____________________________________

The kiss went viral. 

You could find the picture everywhere if you looked.

Social media, newspapers, tvs, magazines, their kiss had been shared to the world along with the announcement of their relationship. 

Once again, they were now the hottest topic in town if not the world.

“Whatcha think of this title, Ace?” 2D asked, lifting up a magazine and presenting it to Ace.

“A Rock N’ Roll love for the New Century of Music : The inside scoop on 2D and Ace’s relationship.” Ace read aloud as he began to take out the groceries in his basket and set them on the conveyor belt.

“It’s a little lengthy if you ask me, and how did they get the inside scoop? We never even had a talk with “Music Insider” before.” Ace commented.

“They’re just jealous Aart did. They gotta try and make something off the news too.” 2D grinned, setting the magazine down.

Under the title was the picture of them kissing. 2D smiled at it, looking over it for what was probably the hundredth time. However, it never got old. He loved the looks on their faces and the wide, goofy smiles spread across their lips. Aart’s wide eyed expression to the side only made it better. They’d caught him off guard, they’d caught everyone off guard.

The sound of their items being scanned brought 2D from his staring, focusing now on helping Ace place their items back into their basket. Once everything was rung up, Ace reached into his wallet to get ready to pay.

“T-that’ll be 35.59… please.” The shaky voice of the cashier told them.

2D and Ace both stared at the cashier, who had a wide smile of her face and was looking at both of them rapidly. Their eyes trailed down to her vest to see a couple Gorillaz pins near her name tag. Ace chuckled then handed her a fifty dollar bill. 

“Keep the change, for bein’ a great fan.” Ace winked.

“Really? Gosh, thank you. This is too kind… sorry, I’m freaking out.” The cashier wheezed, covering her face with her hands.

2D smiled and reached over the register to hug her, patting her back to try and help her calm down.

“Shh, there there. Oh, please don’t cry.” 2D whispered and pulled away once he felt she was calm.

“Sorry, you guys are just so cool. I went to your concert a couple months back. I… also think you both make a cute couple.” The lady said, cheeks flushed and smiling widely at them.

“Well, you’re cool just for sayin’ that.” Ace said, reaching a hand to pat her shoulder. “I think we’re a cute couple too.” Ace told her then winked at 2D.

2D prodded Ace in the side and shook his head. Grabbing the basket, he lifted it up and tilted his head in the direction of the door.

“We gotta head back home, now. Can’t miss movie night. Thank you!” 2D called to the cashier. 

Ace waved to the cashier and then jogged to catch up to 2D. The pair smiled at each other, both in high spirits after their experience with the cashier. They always loved having interactions and meetings like that. They were surprisingly more common than rude or invasive ones, thankfully.

Their happy mood didn’t shift once they entered into their new car, a bronze camaro, as they began their drive home. The sun was setting, illuminating the car a beautiful gold color with gorgeous hues of orange.

The colors danced off the car onto the pair, highlighting their figures. They each took turns looking at one another, admiring how attractive each one looked in the lighting.

Once they reached home, they were greeted by the smell of popcorn filling the house. They always loved movie nights, and they wanted this one in particular to be very special. Not for any particular reason, they just wanted to go all out. 

It may have to do with the fact their movie night at the drive in theater had been interrupted, or that this was their first night of real relaxation after the official announcement of their relationship. 

“We got the goods!” Ace yelled as they walked through the door, holding up the bags of groceries in his hands.

“Excellent!” Noodle exclaimed, rushing over to peek into the bags. “These are going to make the best treats ever.”

“Let’s get cooking then, yeah?” 2D said, heading to the kitchen.

“Pan’s already heated, just need the ingredients.” Russel called.

After pouring out their assortment of candies, chocolates, and other snack items, the gang got to work. Russel was busy putting together chocolate rice krispies, while the others placed the rest of the snacks neatly into their own bowls. Ace had made something he explained used to be his favorite as a kid. Chocolate pudding with crushed oreo cookies and stuffed with gummy worms.

“Dirt and Worms! Me and the boys ate them all the time.” Ace said, holding out the cups filled with his creation.

“Now, you mean this and not actual dirt and worms, right?” Noodle asked, raising a brow at him.

“Okay, Noods. Now you’ve gone too far.” Ace said, lifting one of the cups up to press it against the guitarist’s nose, leaving a brown smudge of chocolate on it.

“Hey!” Noodle exclaimed, licking her nose to wipe off the chocolate. “Oh, that actually tastes really good. Gimme!” She demanded, reaching for the cups.

“Not until it’s movie time. Especially after that comment of yours, hey! Get off!” Ace yelled as Noodle tried to climb on him to reach the tray full of sweets.

2D and Russel could only stare and laugh, both shaking their heads at the two’s antics.

Finally, once all their snacks were complete they all set them out on the coffee table. Bowls of popcorn, multiple chocolate treats, and a few sodas and beers covered the table. It was a perfect assortment for a movie night. 2D walked in front of the tv as the gang took their seats on the couch, lifting the movie he’d chosen and pressing it to his chest.

“Alright, you guys. I require your silence, for we’re about to begin.” 2D began, fingers tapping the dvd excitedly. “This movie is gruesome, horrific, and totally unrated… I’m so excited I can barely contain it!” He exclaimed.

Ace smiled at him, finding his behavior absolutely adorable. He watched 2D slip the dvd in before hopping in the spot next to Ace animatedly. He snuggled up to him comfortably, wrapping an arm over his stomach as he felt one of his arms settle over his shoulders. 

“Ace, can you grab me a bowl of popcorn, please? And one of those dirt cups?” 2D requested.

“Course, babe.” Ace replied, reaching for the snacks and handing them to 2D. 

“Thanks.” 2D said and licked his lips.

Each member each grabbed their own snack and drink as the movie began. Their munching growing frantic during scarier and disturbing scenes. At one point, Russel completely set all his treats down in fear of getting sick. However, 2D watched with wide eyes and ate his food happily. Ace watched him, curious for his reaction and honestly not wanting to look at the screen any longer. How 2D could enjoy this stuff so much, he’d never know. But, he was just happy that he was happy.

The last half of the movie was a bit slower than the beginning, and the effects of it soon got to Russel. He’d passed out first, then Noodle second against his shoulder. This left Ace, who was clutching onto 2D out of fear. He stayed fully awake till the end, and was sure his heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

“Wow! What a thriller!” 2D exclaimed once the credits began to roll.

“Yeah, haha. It was sure somethin’…” Ace said back, still shaken by the whole thing.

“Ace, I can feel how tense you are. Your nails are digging into my shoulder.” 2D commented smugly.

“W-what? Me?” Ace released his grip and put his hands in his lap. “That was nothin’, I’ve seen worse.”

“Mhm, sure…” 2D hummed leaning his head against his chest. “Didn’t say you had to stop cuddling me, though.” 

Ace smiled, putting his arms back over 2D and pulling him close. It was comforting having him there to help him ease down from his nerves. It was comforting having him here in general. 

“Think we can maybe watch somethin’… cute next time? Like a Disney Princess movie or somethin’. I like blood and guts as much as the next guy, but I’d like a fairy tale every once and awhile.” Ace said, jokingly but in all honesty wouldn’t mind a switch in genre.

“I’ll think about it, I think Noodle has a collection of those in her room. Mulan is her favorite.” 2D said, hands trailing to rub Ace’s back.

“That sounds good…” Ace yawned, enjoying the feeling of having his back rubbed. 

“Someone sounds tired.” 2D said, trailing his lips over to Ace’s cheek to kiss it softly.

“Movie wore me out…” Ace mumbled, leaning into the kiss.

“Want to head to bed? I think Russel and Noodle will be comfortable here.” 2D asked, looking over at the pair.

“Yeah, let’s clean up the mess for them at least.” Ace said, slipping off the couch to grab a tray of their sweets.

“Especially since they were kind enough to have this idea in the first place.” 2D nodded, grabbing any trash he could see.

The pair walked into the kitchen, putting away some sweets in the fridge and cleaning the trays and silverware in the sink. 2D was busy scrubbing a plate when he felt Ace’s hands wrap around his waist and his head rest against his shoulder. He smiled and kept washing, not even paying mind when Ace’s hands slipped under his shirt to rub his chest.

“Hey, Stu.” Ace’s voice said softly in his ear.

“Hm?” 2D responded, placing a plate in the dish rack.

“I love you.” 

2D stopped washing the dishes and looked back at Ace. His face looked sleepy, eyes half lidded, though he could just be staring at him lovingly. He looked completely in love with him at that moment, and honestly 2D was too. 

He took in those words, their closeness, where they were in space and time. How far they’d come ever since the hardships of their relationship leaking to the public. So much stress, anxiety, and sorrow had been brought into their lives. They’d truly been put through hell, but were finally free. Free to be romantic, to love, to do anything they wanted again. All because they’d stayed strong and stuck together through it all. 

2D couldn’t ask for a better life. Living with his best friends in the world and the love of his life looking at him with stars in his eyes. 

In a way, it was perfect. 

And for once in his life he could say without a doubt he was truly happy.

“I love you too, Ace. “ 2D turned to face him now. “A lot, ya know? Have I ever told you that.”

“Hmm, can’t recall… remind me?” Ace hummed, wrapping his arms around 2D’s neck.

2D chuckled softly and let his hands rest against his back to draw him in closer.

“You mean a lot to me, Ace. More than I can put into words. I never imagined the day you joined the band would change my life so much. I never thought I would fall for you, or that you would fall for someone like me. You make me so happy… and you make me feel young again. Everyday with you is a fun adventure and I’m always going to be looking forward to it everytime I wake up.” 2D spoke softly.

“Gosh, Stu… I… geez, I’m speechless.” Ace looked starstruck, looking at him with pure wonder.

“It was a lot, I know…” 2D muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Hey, that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate every word.” Ace put his hands under 2D’s thighs and lifted him up to set him atop the counter.

“Don’t think for a second I’m not as grateful to have you as my boyfriend as you, silly goose.” Ace said, leaning to kiss his nose. “Never in my life did I expect to ever be here, with you especially. Joinin’ Gorillaz, getting to know you, us...together. It’s more than I ever could’ve asked for… or wanted. I’m happy too, Stu. I’ve had so much fun, you’re adorable, you make me laugh… haha, look at me I’m just ramblin’ now.” 

“No, don’t stop.” 2D was smiling like a dork now, Ace’s words making his chest feel light.

“Well, if that’s the case…” Ace leaned forward to kiss his lips softly and pulled away. “You’re gorgeous, talented, kindhearted…” 

Ace continued to kiss him as he spoke, his words leaving his mouth in hushed whispers. 2D melted into it, holding his face gently as he did so. 

“Yeah? You too, you know…” 2D got out between his smooches.

“Not as much as you, beautiful.” Ace grinned against his lips.

“Heh, shush…” 2D giggled.

“Oh, now you want me to stop?” Ace asked.

“No, never. I never want this to stop… us too.” 2D told him, looking into his eyes softly.

Ace looked into them as well. Even though the kitchen was dark, he could see in the reflection of the living room light that they were for sure white. He had no idea when he’d ever see them like that again. 

It only confirmed what 2D had told him. He was happy, truly. 

He was back to how he was again, or rather, feeling something new. Perhaps this was the start of something new for both of them. For them and their relationship.

“Doesn’t have to, ya know?” Ace said aloud. “We can always be ridiculous, mushy, and romantic. Doesn’t matter how, me in Gorillaz or not. I ain’t going anywhere, Stuart Pot.” Ace told him, taking his hand and kissing it.

“Really? You’d still want to stick around? Even if you’re not our bassist?” 2D asked him.

“I don’t have to be Gorrilaz’s bassist.” Ace looked into his eyes softly. “Just yours.”

2D felt his heart flutter at those words. He could tell Ace truly meant it, which made him feel even more in love.

It brought a thought into his mind. A silly one. It felt almost felt childish to suggest, but why not?

“Hehe, what like marriage?” 2D asked.

Ace’s eyes widened visibly, 2D had definitely caught him off guard.

“Heh, sorry. Just a joke…” 2D felt embarrassed, hiding his face away. 

“Well, I’ve thought about it before too.” Ace admitted.

2D looked at him with surprise, listening intently now.

“You always think about it as a kid, since it’s what is expected. As you grow older, you kinda focus on your own life and sort of forget about it. Until you’re finally with someone…” Ace looked back at him now, grinning shyly. “I getcha, Stu.”

“Yeah, exactly.” 2D nodded. 

“It’s not a bad thought. Heh, kinda like the idea of bein’ together like that. Think I could call you hubby…?” Ace asked with a smile.

“S’cute… could get used to it.” 2D smiled back at him, stroking his hair softly.

“Well, I’m happy to know you’re open to the idea, heh.” Ace chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“We have time to think about it, yeah? Lots of time…” He leaned his chin on his shoulder, sighing lovingly.

“Yeah, we do. Though, not sure about tonight. You sound exhausted. Let’s get us both to bed, sleepy head.” Ace grabbed hold of 2D’s hips again and held him tight in his arms.

“Nooo, me? I’m never..,” 2D paused to yawn, “sleepy.” 

“Sure, babe.” Ace kissed his cheek before heading to the stairs. 

“Next time… I carry you… got it?” 2D told him, patting his back.

“If you can. You are such a cute, lanky lil thing.” Ace snickered.

“Hey… I carried you once! I can do it again.” 2D whined.

“Can’t recall.” Ace prodded, giggling at him.

“I got to be able to. If I’m going to carry you across a threshold one day.” 2D said, kissing his neck.

“Hm, suppose so, huh?” Ace grinned.

He loved the goofy dork so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the last chapter? Hmmm...


	8. Shooting Stars

Ace’s heart was beating fast.

It had been beating rapidly all day. 

He hadn’t been so nervous in his life; perhaps the last time being when he got up on the stage to perform as Gorillaz’s bassist for the first time. However, this was a whole new feeling.

One he was not used to, and in no way could prepare for. 

He exhaled then breathed in again, filling his lungs with determination. He put the object he’d been staring at into his jacket pocket and then clasped his hands together. 

Getting up from the bed, he made his way to his bedroom door to head back down the stairs. He’d originally gone up to his room to retrieve the object, but then got caught up in staring at it for what seemed like eternity. He couldn’t keep stalling, it was time.

The warmth emitting from the downstairs portion of the house was an immense comfort. He hated winter, it was always so cold. Especially up on the second story of the house, not even the thermostat could help sometimes.

However, he was lucky enough to have 2D for extra body heat along side the layers of blankets they slept under. During the summer they would often have to sleep apart or just gently hold one another. Otherwise they would wake up feeling groggy and covered in sweat. Now, they could spoon and sprawl out on top of one another whenever they wanted. It was the only plus side Ace could take from the cold season. 

It still didn’t stop him from wanting spring to arrive as quickly as possible.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for any sign of 2D. Nowhere in sight, just the familiar faces of Russel and Noodle playing a card game at the coffee table. Both were wrapped up in blankets, but that wouldn’t stop them from playing their favorite game.

“You guys seen Stu?” Ace asked as he approached the gang.

“He went outside. Said he wanted to see the shooting stars.” Russel said, placing a card down on the coffee table.

“Oh, right.” Ace said to himself, looking at the tv.

There was a report on about the meteor shower for the night. The sky was clear and it was supposed to be extremely visible. Ace had almost forgotten thanks to something else being on his mind all day. They’d been talking about it all day on the tv, radio, papers, but still his mind wandered.

“Front or back?” Ace asked.

“Front- ha! Gotcha!” Noodle cheered, slamming down her hand of cards on the table.

“Shit… well, you two take plenty of pictures for us. No way I’m going to go out there and freezing my ass.” Russel said, shuffling a new deck of cards.

“Will do, thanks guys.” Ace breathed, his obvious nervousness showing through.

“It’d be a perfect time to ask him, you know. You’ve been carrying that thing in your jacket for a solid week now.” Russel chimed in.

“I know… how the hell am I supposed to do it, though?” Ace said, dragging his hands through his hair.

“Simple.” Noodle said, standing up and reaching for the snow gear. 

She approached Ace and began to dress him up for the outside, slipping on mittens and placing a beanie over his head.

“You just ask him. Sure, spike up a nice conversation, find a good moment to bring it up. But you just have to do it, okay?” She tightened the strings of the beanie securely, pulling a little tighter to bring Ace closer to her face. “Cause if you keep stalling I’m going to lose my mind, got it?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop delayin’ it then, for you. Both of you. And for him too.” Ace nodded, pulling back once Noodle let go.

“It’s going to be alright, Ace. He won’t say no.” Russel assured, smiling warmly up at the bassist.

“Yeah…” Ace rubbed his neck shyly, “it’s just my damn nerves, that’s all.” 

“We’re supporting you, okay? Just keep us in the back of your mind, cheering you on.” Noodle rushed behind Ace and whispered in his ear, “Go, Ace! Go, Ace! Go, Ace! Go get your man…” 

“Okay, thank you.” Ace playfully pushed her away, Noodle responding by pushing him back.

“Go out there already, then. Before 2D gets too cold.” Noodle said, sitting back down next to the coffee table.

Ace took a deep breath in and nodded, smiling at his friends once more.

“You’ll be fine, go.” Russel ushered.

Ace turned toward the front door and made him way to the handle. As he turned it, his hand rested on the object in his jacket pocket and squeezed it for comfort. He hoped he could somehow make this go well. As the door closed behind him, Noodle grinned widely and turned to Russel slowly.

“We’re totally going to go out there to spy on them, right?” She asked.

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, I presume? I’ll go get my snowshoes.” Russel responded.

Treading through the snow, Ace watched as his boots sank a few inches in with every step he took. Then he looked up, watching the night sky for a bit to see if he could possibly catch a shooting star go by. However, his focused quickly returned to finding 2D. He wasn’t anywhere in the front yard, nor was he on the driveway.

“Stu?” Ace called, looking around the white scenery.

“Up here!” A small voice called.

Ace turned back toward the house, finding his boyfriend sitting upon the roof of the house and waving at him eagerly.

“How’d you get up there?” Ace asked.

“Climbed on the bin!” 2D replied, pointing down to the trash can below.

“That’s totally not safe!” Ace said, but approached it anyway.

He steadied himself before hoisting himself up onto the lid. Luckily, trash trucks didn’t come till tomorrow so their weeks worth of trash was weighing the bin down enough to keep it from tipping. He stood slowly before putting his hands on the roof and dragging himself up. Once up, he dusted the snow off himself before treading up to meet 2D where he sat.

“Come to join me, Acey?” 2D asked, patting the spot next to him.

“Yeah, thought you might be gettin’ cold.” Ace said, sitting down next to him and laying an arm over his shoulder.

“Kinda am, been watching the stars fall. Almost forgot bout’ how chilly it is out here.” 2D told him, leaning into his warm hold. “Oooh, you’re still warm.”

“And you’re freezin’, c’mere.” Ace pulled 2D ever closer, pressing his warm lips against his cold ones before pulling away and resting his head against his.

“See any stars?” Ace asked, looking back up at the sky.

“Lots, they come and go, really. Oh! There!” 2D pointed.

Sure enough, a group of small lights beamed across the sky. Ace watched them with wonder, then turned his attention to 2D.

His eyes were white and wide, reflecting the sky above. It was as if there was a whole other sky in those eyes, and if he wanted to he could watch the shooting stars from within them. 

Maybe now was a good time…

“Beautiful…” Ace muttered.

“I know right? They’re really a beauty of nature.” 2D replied.

“Was talkin’ bout you, hun.” Ace snickered.

“Oh?” 2D turned to look at him now, a sweet smile spread across his face. “Well, the stars aren’t the only lovely thing out here tonight, yeah?”

Ace chuckled, 2D had gotten pretty smooth with his comebacks lately. Anytime he had something suave to say to him, he was able to turn it around pretty quickly. It was a fun game for the two of them.

“You’re right, and I’m lookin’ right at him.” Ace said back.

“Funny, I thought I was.” 2D grinned, placing a mitten under his chin to hold him softly.

“What? This ugly mug?” Ace asked, gesturing to himself.

“Nah, incredibly handsome is more like it.” 2D nodded.

He’d forgotten there was no winning with him. 

Ace leaned in and kissed his lips, they were still cold but still so soft. 2D kissed him back, his other mitten rising to hold his face now as they continued to smooch. Eventually Ace pulled away, watching their warm breaths materialize in the cold air as they parted.

“Careful, Stu. What if our lips freeze together or somethin?” Ace joked.

“That’s not gonna happen.” 2D giggled, hugging him now for warmth. “It’s not that cold.”

“Oh, but it could. I’m just lookin’ out for you, Stu.” Ace told him, hugging him back now.

“And I appreciate that you do.” 2D told him, leaning his head against his once again.

Ace smiled and he hummed happily. His mitten reached in his pocket and felt for the object in his jacket. His gripped onto it for comfort, squeezing it to try and psych himself up. The moment was perfect, he just had to think of what to say now…

“Hey, Stu?” Ace began.

“Yes?” 2D’s voice replied softly.

“There’s somethin’ I-” He stopped himself when he saw small white flecks floating in front of him. 

Looking up, he now saw a light snowfall had begun. 2D looked up now too, mouth agape slightly as he looked at the flakes falling from above.

“I love snowfalls…” 2D said, holding out his tongue to catch a few pieces. “What were you going to say, Ace?” 2D asked, looking at him once again.

“Heh, well…” Ace fiddled with the object in his jacket even more now. “It’s more of a question, really.”

Ace slowly pulled out the object in his pocket and concealed it in his mittens. His hands were shaking, and at this point he wasn’t sure if it was because of his nerves or how cold it was outside.

“I know we’ve talked about it a few times before, but lately it’s all I’ve been thinkin’ about. So, I hope this isn’t too unexpected.” Ace bit his lip as he watched 2D listen intently, unsure if he was catching onto what he was doing yet.

“And I never knew how hard it would be to ask, too. I’ve been tryin’ to find the perfect moment to, but I just can never figure out when. Now seems pretty good, right? Under the night sky, snow fallin’? Pretty romantic, right?” Ace asked with a nervous smile.

“Yeah… I’d say so.” 2D was smiling widely, and Ace had a feeling he must’ve caught onto what he was about to ask finally.

“Good, then maybe I can finally pop this question…” Ace took a deep breath in, “Stu, you’re incredible. I love you, and I love bein’ with you too. I know Gorillaz isn’t a permanent gig, but I’d like this to be… so…” Ace began to lift his hands, but 2D placed his gently against them.

Ace gave him a confused look, looking at him worriedly. 

“Haha, don’t worry. I just wanted to stop you before you ask because,” 2D reached down into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small box, “You’re incredible too, Copular.”

“Oh… oh my god.” Ace realized immediately the situation they were in and he covered his face, revealing the box in his hand finally.

He began to laugh, clutching his stomach now as he bellowed out his wheezes. 2D joined him, the pair laughing until it hurt. Finally, once their laughs seceded the pair looked down at the objects in their hands. 

“I can’t believe us… how did we both time it perfectly?” Ace asked, his face warm with blush.

“I have no idea, but it’s hilarious. And cute.” 2D replied, grinning at him sweetly.

“Well, guess I already know the answer then. I’ll still ask though.” Ace told him as he lifted the box and opened it, revealing the silver ring inside.

“Stuart Pot, would you marry me?” Ace asked, feeling his heart soar as he spoke those words.

“Well, only if you will marry me, Ace Copular.” 2D replied, opening his own box now.

“Hey, I asked first.” Ace told him with a pout.

“I gotta know first, Acey. Come on.” 2D snickered.

“Nuh uh, you answer first-” Ace began again.

“Ok, that’s it.” 2D grabbed his beanie strings and pulled him forward to kiss him sweetly.

Ace melted into the kiss, hugging 2D tight as he kept hold of the ring. He was so happy at that moment, so incredibly happy. He felt light as a feather, he figured this must be what it truly feels like to be in love.

Never in his life did he expect to get to this point. To be in Gorillaz, to be in love with 2D and have him love him back, and marriage… it had been an idea completely thrown out of his mind for so long.

He truly felt like the luckiest man alive, or perhaps that was the thrill of the moment making him feel like that. Nah, he would enjoy the giddy, cheesy, love filled moment all he wanted. 

“Yes…” Ace whispered. 

“What’s tha?” 2D asked, peppering his cheek with smooches.

“I will, Stuart Pot.” Ace grabbed his wrists softly and pulled back to look at him. “I will marry you.”

2D grinned a toothless smile, grabbing his face and planting a huge kiss on his lips. Hard enough to push Ace onto his back, falling against the roof of their house with an “oof”.

“I win! But, I will too, Ace. I will marry you too.” He replied, looking down at him lovingly. “I love you, Ace.”

“Love you too, Stu.” Ace said back, the words rolling off his tongue as sweetly as if it were the first time he was saying it.

They leaned in to kiss again, but stopped when they heard a cheer from down below. Looking down, they saw Noodle jumping from behind a bush and throwing her first in the air. Next to her, Russel leaned against the bush with his hand resting against his cheek and giving them a thumbs up.

“You guys! You weren’t supposed to follow me!” Ace shrieked, sitting up and looking down at them with an angry expression and flushed cheeks.

“We couldn’t help it! We knew about you both planning to propose to one another for so long! I wasn’t missing this for the world!” Noodle called up, whistling as she continued to cheer for them.

“Congrats you two!” Russel called to them.

“Why, I outta…” Ace began but then felt his feet slip under the snow covered roof. 

He rolled down the side of the roof, falling over the edge and into a pile of snow below.

“Ace!” 2D called, crawling down the roof to peer over the ledge he’d fallen from. 

Ace lay face first in the snow, arms and legs sprawled out. He turned himself over, covered in snow and looked up at 2D with a shocked expression. The snow had broke his fall thankfully, and he seemed unharmed. Ace held up his arm feebly, revealing he’d still kept hold of the ring. 

2D giggled as he jumped down from the roof, kneeling down next to where Ace lay. He took the ring from the box and slipped one of his mittens off. He placed the ring over his finger and smiled at how it looked. It fit perfectly. He then let Ace do the same, the bassist admiring the ring around his finger with a smile. It just felt right having it there.

Ace snickered, then began to laugh. He moved his arms and legs in the snow, creating a snow angel around him.

2D couldn’t help but laugh as well, shaking his head at how ridiculous he was.

He loved that man. His bassist… his partner… his fiance.

Looks like they had one more thing to announce to the world. With time, however. He wanted to enjoy this moment for just a little while longer.

He joined him in the snow, making snow angels along with him. The pair laughed, their visible breaths rising into the night sky. Meanwhile, Noodle and Russel stood off to the side, watching the pair with grins and happy expressions. They thought the two of them were complete dorks, but they were definitely meant for each other it seemed.

Though some may not quite understand it, and to be honest sometimes not even Noodle and Russel could make sense of it. It could be seen as clear as day as they watched the pair laugh and play in the snow that night.

The goofy frontman and ridiculous bassist truly did love one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is one sweet ass ending to make up for how angsty that fic was! You all deserved it. Thank you for sticking around for my second multichapter 2Dace fic. I had a lot of fun writing this! I really liked delving more into their relationship and touching on more stuff that I didn't get to in Idaho. I hope you enjoy this ending! Thank you all again for reading!


End file.
